Stay Close, Don't Go
by Neko Sayang
Summary: Sasuke sudah memilki kekasih, tetapi sang kakek seenaknya ingin menikahkan dirinya dengan orang tak dikenal. Tetapi, Sasuke menolak sehingga sang kakek terpaksa membuat sebuah penawaran. Seperti apakah penawaran itu?
1. Prolog

**Stay Close, Don't Go**

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance and Family

Pair: SasuHina

_Prolog_

Neji dimasukkan ke dalam tahanan. Hanabi terlalu kecil untuk dilibatkan dalam masalah keluarga. Meski Hinata memiliki toko kue warisan ibunya yang meninggal setelah melahirkan Hanabi, itu tak cukup. _Dojo _yang dijalankan oleh ayahnya, jelas hanya bisa memenuhi kebutuhan sederhana mereka. Mereka bukan keluarga kaya raya di Konoha, dikarenakan mereka adalah pendatang di Konoha.

Di saat seperti itu Uchiha Madara yang baru satu kali bertemu Hinata, langsung menginginkan gadis itu menjadi cucu menantunya tentu dengan bayaran yang dibutuhkan keluarga Hinata. Madara memiliki lima cucu yang semuanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Pertama, cucu tertua, Uchiha Itachi. Umur 36 tahun, baru saja menikah dengan Konan, dan sekarang istrinya sedang mengandung. Uchiha Itachi dicoret dari daftar calon sumai Hinata. Berikutnya, Uchiha Shisui, yang sudah satu tahun lalu menikah dengan seorang penulis novel yang tak terlalu terkenal. Lewat. Uchiha Obito sudah bertunangan dengan Rin, dan akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Lupakan.

Keempat, Uchiha Sasuke, 34 tahun, sudah memiliki kekasih yang merupakan partnernya dalam perkerjaannya, Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sai, 26 tahun, yang paling muda, tetapi sudah memiliki kekasih, Yamanaka Ino. Kekasih mereka bukan sebuah masalah bagi Madara, tinggal suruh saja salah satu dari mereka memutuskan si kekasih. Beres.

"Sasuke, kau sudah 34 tahun, dan sudah sepantasnya kau menikah. Jadi, sebaiknya kau putuskan kekasihmu"

"Kenapa bukan Sai saja? Kalau sepantasnya aku menikah, maka aku akan segera menikahi kekasihku."

"Tidak bisa. Harus kau"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ok. Kalau begitu kakek akan memberikanmu penawaran."

"Apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

Ada yang tertarik setelah membaca prolognya?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Tragedy and Romance

Rated: T

Pair: SasuHina

.

.

Malam sunyi menyelimuti kediaman seorang pria tua. Tak disangka para tamu undangannya datang terlambat semua dengan alasan sibuk ini dan itu. Dia memegangi dada kirinya, jantungnya bergemuruh. Anak durhaka, cucu durhaka, bisa-bisanya mereka membiarkan pria tua ini menunggu. Pria itu melonggarkan pegangannya, mengelus-elus dadanya, tampaknya berusaha menahan amarah.

Ruang pertemuan keluarga bak penjara baginya. Meja panjang dengan dua puluh dua kursi mengelilinginya terlihat menjijikkan, bahkan kursi kebesarannya sebagai yang tertua di ujung meja. Ingin rasanya dia keluar dan melupakan pertemuan yang diatur olehnya, namun dia tak bisa. Diskusi keluarga kali ini sangat penting, setidaknya begitu menurutnya.

"Kau lihat apa yang dilakukan anak dan cucumu terhadapku?" katanya pada sebuah foto yang menempel di dinding bercat krem. Di dalam foto itu ada sosok wanita anggun dengan rambut kelam dan mata serupa permata hitam yang tersenyum manis dengan latar belakang mansion yang sedang dihuni pria itu.

"Ini juga untuk kebaikan mereka. Aku tahu aku memilih yang terbaik" Uchiha Madara tak pernah cerewet pada siapa pun, kecuali pada istrinya. Dia tak akan segan mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada sang istri walau kini hanya foto dan kenangan lainnya yang tersisa.

Pintu ruangan itu perlahan terbuka, deritannya sampai ke telinga Madara. Orang-orang yang berada di balik pintu berbisik-bisik, ada rasa kuatir di hati mereka masing-masing, pria yang ingin mereka temui tidak suka keterlambatan, meski sedetik.

Uchiha Madara berbalik, lalu duduk di kursi kebesarannya yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Wajah datar dan tatapan tajam kembali menghampirinya, dia bukan lagi sosok cerewet yang senang mencurahkan isi hatinya. "Masuk kalian semua!" katanya, dingin, tajam, pelan, namun cukup menghantarkan amarahnya pada setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

"Kami minta maaf, Tou-san" ujar putra tertuanya. Madara memperhatikan satu persatu wajah anak, cucu, cucu menantu, cucu angkatnya.

"Di mana Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang, kek" kali ini cucu tertuanya yang bicara.

"Duduklah!" katanya tegas.

Tamu undangan pun duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Wajah-wajah lesu para Uchiha itu tak bisa disembunyikan. Ada apa? Mereka semua diminta ke sini. Uchiha Ran, yang paling muda di antara mereka semua, terus-terusan mendengus. Untuk apa dia datang jauh-jauh dari peternakan yang damai, hijau, di Chiba sana?

Dari semua Uchiha hanya Ran yang memiliki banyak ekspresi. Yah, itu karena dalam tubuhnya tak ada darah Uchiha, dia anak angkat Uchiha Izuna, ayah Uchiha Sai. Lain lagi dengan Uchiha Akari, meski dia juga anak angkat, tetapi tetap saja wajah datar Uchiha tertular padanya atau memang dia dari lahir sudah begitu. Sementara para menantu, walau mereka memiliki berbagai macam ekspresi, tak berani menunjukkannya demi sopan santun pada yang tertua.

"Lupakan saja Sasuke-nii, ayo kita mulai, kek. Aku lelah" ujar Ran.

Izuna yang duduk di sebelahnya berdeham, dilihatnya wajah sang ayah yang fokus pada wajah polos Ran. "Ran, jaga sikap" bisik Izuna. Ran mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil membalas tatapan Madara dengan tatapan konyolnya.

"Aku tak takut padamu, kek. Katakan saja sekarang"

"Uchiha Ran!" bentak Izuna. Anggota keluarga yang lainnya tersenyum geli. Acara senyum-senyum itu pun diienterupsi oleh kedatangan Sasuke dengan wajah polos seolah tak berdosa, padahal semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu melihat begitu banyak dosa di wajah Sasuke.

Rambut uniknya itu selalu membuat Madara teringat akan dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja Sasuke memanjangkan rambutnya seperti Madara, maka Sasuke disebut reinkarnasi Madara walau Madara belum mati. Tetapi, apa? Sasuke datang dengan memakai celana berpotongan pendek, tepat sedengkul. Ini acara formal bukan? Ada Madara yang terhomat di sana.

"Sasuke kau… lupakan" Sasuke dengan santai duduk di ujung meja yang satunya lagi, itu tempat istrinya sebagai wanita terhormat, beraninya dia. Sebenarnya Uchiha Ran tadi juga mau duduk di situ, tetapi Izuna langsung menariknya.

"Aku terlambat sekali, ya?" Sasuke menyenderkan punggunggya di sandaran kursi sambil berujar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hei, Sasuke-nii. Kau tidak tahu, ya, aku lelah sekali, dan kau malah memperlambat semua ini." Ujar Ran.

"Salahkan kakekmu" balas Sasuke.

"Hentikan!" Madara berdiri, lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di pinggir meja. "Aku akan mulai sekarang. Aku ingin seseorang menjadi menantu di keluarga kita, dan hanya dua cucuku yang mungkin menikah dengannya. Itu pun jika mereka bersedia memutuskan kekasih mereka. Tetapi," Madara menatap Sasuke dan Sai bergantian, sedangkan yang lain masih tenang dalam penantian.

"sayangnya tak ada yang mau. Jadi, aku minta kalian berdua duel. Siapa yang menang berhak melanjtukan hubungannya, dan yang kalah suka tak suka akan menikah dengan gadis pilihanku. Bagaimana?"

"Jadi, ini bicara tentang Sasuke-nii dan Sai-nii? Lalu untuk apa aku ke sini? Menyebalkan" itu Uchiha Ran.

"Aku setuju. Bagaimana Uchiha Sai?" kata Sasuke. Sai menundukkan kepalanya, rasa takut menjalari jiwanya. Jelas Sasuke lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya, dan berakhirlah hubungannya dengan Yamanaka Ino.

Sai semakin menunduk lesu, "Memangnya persetujuanku dibutuhkan?" gumamnya.

"Duel kalian bukan hanya adu kekuatan fisik. Ada beberapa permainan yang harus kalian selesaikan. Uchiha Ran, panggilkan Hayate-san ke sini" Ran yang diperintah kembali mendengus kesal.

"Suruh saja Akari-nee!"

Akari tak mau berdebat dengan sepupu perempuannya itu, dia mengalah pada yang paling muda di sana. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tak berapa lama dia kembali bersama seorang pria paruh baya, asisten sang kakek. Ada kotak kaca di tangan asisten itu, dan di dalamnya terlihat gulungan-gulungan kertas kecil.

Hayate meletakkan kotak itu di depan Madara. Dia mendengarkan bisikan Madara sambil mengangguk mengerti "Di dalam sini ada beberapa permainan yang akan diperlombakan, yang dipilih hanya lima permainan saja. Sasuke-san dan Sai-san berhak memilih masing-masing dua, yang satunya lagi dipilih oleh Ran."

"Ah, akhirnya aku ikut berpartisipasi"

"Ah, Ran-chan, kalian semua memang akan ikut berpartisipasi sebagai penonton dan saksi, agar tak ada aksi curang" kata Hayate. "Jadi, Sasuke yang pertama karena dia lebih tua" tambah Hayate memberi penekanan berlebihan pada kata 'tua'" Sasuke mempersembahkan tatapan membunuh pada asisten kakeknya.

Gulungan-gulungan itu diobrak-abrik oleh Sasuke, dia putar-putar, lalu mengambil satu gulungan. Perlahan dia membuka gulungan itu takut permainan yang keluar permainan aneh yang sulit dilakukan baginya.

_Membuat puisi_ Apa? Demi langit dan bumi, Uchiha Sasuke pria dingin yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya berkata-kata. Uchiha Sai menyeringai mengetahui itu, itu keahliannya. Kemudian Sai maju mengambil giliran, dia tak seperti Sasuke yang memuta-mutar isi kotak, cukup mengambil satu yang paling atas, dan segera membukanya.

_Memanah _kali ini dia menciut, Sasuke tak mungkin dikalahkan dalam bidang persenjataan. Sasuke tersenyum licik, dan melakukan kewajibannya lagi.

_Melukis _Sasuke mengeram, Sai tersenyum lebar.

_Lari _Sai lesu, Sasuke bersemangat.

Terakhir, Uchiha Ran yang akan memilih. Dia melakukan hal yang sudah diduga, mengobrak-abrik isi kotak, mengambil satu, hampir membukanya, tetapi kemudian dikembalikan lagi ke dalam kotak. Dia melakukan itu berulang-ulang kali, sampai akhrinya yang kesepuluh dia membukanya, yang lain menunggu mulutnya bersuara…

_Menyanyi_ Sasuke terbelalak, Sai cukup percaya diri walaupun dia tak terlalu suka bernyanyi, tetapi suaranya merdu, Ino yang bilang. "Ulangi!" protes Sasuke.

"Tidak ada protes, Sasuke-san. Tidak ada kecurangan di sini" kata Hayate. "Dan yang lainnya akan berperan sebagai juri untuk lomba melukis, membuat puisi, dan menyanyi. Perlombaan akan dilaksanakan besok, dimulai pukul 9 pagi berakhir pukul 9 malam. Pelaksanaan disesuaikan dengan urutan terpilihnya lomba di atas. Untuk lomba menyanyi akan diadakan di _Karaoke _milik Akari-chan. Ada yang keberatan?"

"Ada pun yang keberatan mana bisa protes" Ran selalu ceplas-ceplos. "Tapi, kek. Siapa sih sebenarnya yang mau jadi menantu di keluarga kita?" tanyanya sambil menatap Madara dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Selain dia, siapa lagi yang mau tahu?" tanya Madara.

"Aku juga penasaran ayah!" kata Mikoto dan Mita kompak. Sejenak mereka saling menatap lalu saling melempar senyum persahabatan. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Dia gadis manis bernama Miyazaki Hinata." Kata Madara.

"Aku kenal seseorang yang punya nama seperti itu. Bisa lebih jelas, kek. Di mana dia tinggal, berapa umurnya, apa pekerjaannya, si-"

"Cukup!" Madara memotong ocehan Ran. "Dia tinggal di Chiba, dekat dengan pabrik kertas milik Uchiha. Da-" ucapan Madara dipotong dengan tak sopan olah Ran, padahal yang lainnya masih menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Apa?! Miyazaki Hinata yang tinggal di dekat pabrik kertas milik Uchiha hanya ada satu, dan pastilah dia adalah Hinata-chan teman sekelasku. Berarti Sasuke-nii atau Sai-nii akan menikah dengan Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke dan Sai menatap horor ke arah Ran, bayangkan mereka akan dinikahkan dengan gadis seumuran Ran. Mau ditaruh di mana wajah mereka, apalagi Sasuke. Dia harus menang. Madara sudah menduga bahwa Ran mengenal Hinata, dan akhirnya dia harus bersabar mendengar ocehan cucu angkatnya itu.

"Tidak! Hinata-chan terlalu manis untuk orang seperti kalian berdua. Kenapa sih Hinata-chan tak menolak saja?" Mikoto dan Mita mendekati Ran, mengambil tempat duduk, di sebelah kanan dan kiri Ran, setelah berhasil menyuruh Sai dan Izuna menyingkir.

"Benarkah itu, Ran-chan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tentu saja. Aku sering berfoto dengannya, kalian akan setuju bila kalian melihatnya" Ran mengeluarkan ponselnya, menunjukkan foto Hinata pada kedua bibinya. "Bagaimana? Setuju 'kan? Mereka berdua terlalu tua untuk Hinata-chan. Hinata-ku itu lebih cocok dengan pangeran seperti di kisah-kisah dongeng." Mikoto dan Mita mengabaikan ocehan Ran dan mendekati Sasuke dan Sai.

"Err, Sasuke-kun kau mengalah saja yang pada Sai" ujar Mikoto seraya mengelus-elus lengan Sasuke. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Mita yang juga sedang membujuk anaknya untuk mengalah.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke dan Sai kompak. Mikoto dan Mita merengut. Sementara yang lainnya mengopor ponsel Ran untuk melihat potret Hinata yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Dia manis sekali" begitulah tanggapan mereka semua.

"Di sekolah, banyak yang menyatakan suka padanya, tetapi ditolak. Ah, kenapa dia menerima rencana kakek? Pasti kakek melakukan sesuatu padanya, sehingga dia terpaksa menerima."

"Ran-chan, kau suka 'kan dengan Hinata. Jadi, berusahalah agar kakakmu kalah, biar dia jadi saudarimu." ujar Mita.

"Apa-apaan, Kaa-san ini? Hua. Kakek, biarkan sajalah Sasuke-nii dan Sai-nii melanjutkan hubungannya dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Lagipula, mereka berdua itu tak mau 'kan menikah dengan Hinata-chan" ujar Ran dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sambil menarik-narik lengan kakeknya. Namun, sang kakek tetap diam.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat" kata Madara, kemudian dia meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh Hayate. Ran yang marah melampiaskannya pada Itachi yang sedang memegang ponselnya, menariknya dengan kasar.

"Jangan terlalu lama, nanti Nii-san jatuh cinta padanya" Itachi dan Konan terkikik mendengar ucapan Ran.

Sasuke dan Sai saling melempar _deathglare, _tak jauh berbeda dengan ibu mereka, namun untuk tujuan yang berbeda. Ran juga, tetapi tatapannya itu dilemparkan pada keempat Uchiha yang sedang sibuk. Sementara Uchiha Yoshio bersama istri, anak, dan menantu memilih seribu langkah pulang ke rumah.

"Ayo pulang" Itachi menarik Konan keluar dari ruangan itu, takut istrinya kurang tidur, dan berakibat buruk bagi bayi mereka.

.

.

To be Continued…

Or

End here?

Hehe, sory, kependekan, ya. Aha, ntar pasti aku selesaikan, soalnya bulan Januari kemarin aku sibuk buat novel untuk lomba. Jadi, batal deh selesai bulan Januari, tetapi pasti kuselesaikan, kok. Aku lagi nyari ide buat ngelanjutin fic January Was My December. Ga marah, kok. Aku maklum.

Ketuaan? Ga apalah, yang penting Sasuke masih ganteng maksimal.

Perjodohan hanya pemanis. Dari pemetaan dalam pikiranku, ini fic bakal lebih banyak tragedinya daripada romancenya.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Tragedy and Romance

Rated: T

Pair: SasuHina

.

.

_Uchiha Ran (anak angkat Uchiha Izuna, adik Uchiha Sai. Jenis kelamin perempuan, rambut sebahu hitam, mata berwarna hitam. Umur 16 tahun. Tinggal di peternakan keluarga Uchiha di Chiba, teman sekelas Miyazaki Hinata. Ran gila go green, dan lebih suka tinggal di peternakan daripada di Distrik Uchiha)_

_ Uchiha Akari (anak angkat Uchiha Yoshio, ayah Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Obito. Jenis kelamin perempuan, rambut sepinggang, sedikit bergelombang, warna cokelat gelap sama seperti matanya. Umur 20 tahun. Tinggal bersama orang tuanya)_

_ Uchiha Konan (Istri Uchiha Itachi) 30 tahun_

_ Uchiha Komi (istri Uchiha Shisui) 29 tahun, penulis novel, rambut sebahu, warna pirang. Iris mata berwarna biru langit, dulunya adalah seorang dari Distrik Haruno. Namun, bangsawan utamanya itu keluarga Sakura._

_ Uchiha Mikoto (istri Uchiha Fugaku) 57 tahun_

_ Uchiha Mita (istri Uchiha Izuna) 48 tahun, rambut pirang, panjangnya sepinggang. Warna mata cokelat kemerahan, dulunya seorang Yamanaka._

_ Uchiha Izuna 50 tahun_

_ Rin (calon istri Uchiha Obito) 27 tahun_

_ Uchiha Kagome (istri Uchiha Yoshio) 51 tahun, rambut hitam panjang sedikit bergelombang, warna mata hitam pekat, dulunya seorang Senju. Ilmu awet muda yang ia pelajari dari Senju Tsunade membuatnya tampak sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari usianya. Ilmu itu pun dia bagi pada Uchiha lainnya, sehingga para Uchiha terlihat memesona walaupun sudah tua._

_ Uchiha Yoshio 56 tahun. Anak kedua Madara, rambutnya jabrik._

_ Miyazaki Neji 24 tahun_

_ Miyazaki Hanabi 14 tahun_

_ Miyazaki Hinata 16 tahun_

_ Miyazaki Hiashi 45 tahun_

_ Uchiha Itachi 36 tahun (lahir bulan Juni)_

_ Uchiha Shisui (anggap saja lahir bulan Oktober di tahun yang sama dengan Itachi)_

_ Uchiha Obito 34 tahun (lahir bulan 10 Februari)_

_ Uchiha Sasuke 34 tahun (23 Juli, lebih muda lima bulan dari Obito)_

_ Uchiha Sai 26 tahun_

_ Uchiha Madara 79 tahun_

_ Haruno Sakura 26 tahun_

_ Yamanaka Ino 26 tahun_

_Have They Ever Met?_

_._

_._

Kediaman pria tua itu kini kembali senyap, tamu undangan sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Ran yang merengek ingin menginap di tempat kakeknya. Madara hampir saja menutup matanya, namun suara ketukan di balik pintu kamarnya, memaksanya untuk beranjak dari ranjang.

Langkahnya terdengar enggan menyambut tamu di luar sana, tetapi ekspresinya tetap saja sama, tidak ada keengganan, juga tidak ada keriangan. Datar. Dia mengintip tamunya dari lubang kunci, Uchiha Ran. Mau apa lagi dia? Madara mendengus, dengan keterpaksaan dia menggerakkan tangannya membuka pintu.

"Kakek, aku ingin bicara" kata Ran tak mau tahu soal tampang kakeknya.

Madara keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan ke dapur, itu tempat favorit istrinya. Ran mengikuti Madara sampai ke dapur. Mereka berdua duduk bersila di lantai dapur, tak ada tempat yang paling disukai Madara selain lantai dapur. Di situ dia dan istrinya duduk sebelum tidur setiap malamnya, Madara mencurahkan isi hatinya saat itu.

"Kek, aku cucu angkat, tetapi bisakah kakek mewujudkan keinginanku?" tanya Ran seraya meremas-remas kaki meja makan di sebelah kirinya.

"Tidak bisa, Ran." jawab Madara.

"Nenek juga tak akan setuju dengan apa yang kakek lakukan" Ran mulai menarik-narik kursi, ke belakang, lalu mendorongnya. Dia terus melakukan itu tak peduli dengan bunyi yang ditimbulkan dari gesekan antara kaki kursi itu dengan lantai.

"Kau tak mengerti. Nenekmu selalu mendukungku, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, Ran"

"Aku yakin Hinata-chan tak mungkin menerima kalau tidak ada sesuatu. Aku mungkin salah, tapi aku kira dia melakukan itu karena terpaksa, semua demi kakaknya. Ya 'kan? Kalau kakek memang mau menolong seharusnya tak perlu meminta imbalan. Hinata-chan itu terlalu baik, dia tak pantas menerima ini semua"

"Karena itulah kakek menginginkannya" Madara menggenggam kaki meja, tangannya merayap ke atas, menjadikan meja sebagai penopangnya, sampai akhirnya dia bisa berdiri tegak, "Sepertinya aku membutuhkan tongkat" tambahnya.

"Kek, aku yakin bukan hanya karena itu, ada hal lain yang membuat kakek tertarik dengan Hinata-chan. Gadis itu bahkan tak jelas asal-usulnya, sama seperti aku. Keluarganya sampai di Konoha dua puluh tahun yang lalu, hingga kini dia tak pernah cerita padaku, dari mana sesungguhnya dia berasal."

"Dan kakek tidak pernah menerima menantu yang tak jelas asal-usulnya." Madara mengabaikan perkataan cucunya itu, dia terus melangkah. Tetapi, dia berbalik untuk beberapa saat, menatap Ran yang masih duduk di lantai dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menarik-narik kursi.

"Ran, itu benar. Kurasa kau tahu apa artinya"

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

"Sakura, datanglah ke rumahku sekarang!" mobil Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan, distrik Uchiha sepi di tengah malam seperti ini. Baru saja dia meninggalkan rumah kakeknya, diskusi keluarga tadi membuatnya tak tenang. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dan dia butuh Sakura.

Bagaimana bisa kakeknya memaksa dia dan sepupunya berduel hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mendampingi Miyazaki Hinata? Dari nama yang dipakai saja Sasuke tahu Hinata hanya orang biasa yang tak punya hubungan darah dengan keluarga bangsawan. Sakura jelas lebih terhormat dari gadis itu. Oh, Sakura adalah pewaris kekuasaan di distrik Haruno.

"Sial!" Sasuke menampar stir mobilnya, bukannya stir itu yang merasa sakit, tetapi malahan tangannya yang memerah.

Tak butuh waktu lama lagi Sasuke kini berada di depan mansion keluarganya. Di sekeliling mansion itu banyak sekali pria bertubuh besar lengkap dengan seragam serba hitam. Saat Sasuke keluar dari mobil hitamnya, beberapa pria yang terlihat berjaga di bagian depan rumah Sasuke menunduk hormat padanya. Salah satu dari mereka mengekori Sasuke memasuki mansion dengan halaman yang sangat luas.

"Nona Sakura menunggu di dalam, tuan"

"Hn" setelah itu lelaki tadi menyingkirkan diri dari dekat Sasuke.

Di bagian luarnya mansion itu mungkin tampak tak menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat penting di dalamnya, tetapi siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam, apalagi begitu banyak penjaga yang dibayar oleh Uchiha untuk menjaga mansion mereka. Orang-orang di sekitar situ menganggap itu sebuah kewajaran, mengingat kepala keluarga di rumah itu adalah Kepala Kepolisian Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menyambut Sasuke bagai seorang istri menyambut suaminya, mencium pipi Sasuke, lalu memeluknya sejenak. Sasuke dan Sakura melangkah bersamaan ke kamar Sasuke, langkah Sakura terdengar begitu riang, sedangkan Sasuke? Lupakan.

Kamar Sasuke ada di lantai dua, di ujung koridor. Di bagian dalam mansion pun banyak sekali penjaga, selalu banyak orang, tetapi selalu terasa sepi, karena orang-orang itu lebih banyak diam daripada bicara atau sekadar bergurau.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, dan segera saja menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang ukuran untuk seorang pengeran, Sakura mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, mereka berdua berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Sakura merasa begitu mencolok di kamar Sasuke, hanya dirinya yang nyentrik, benda-benda lainnya di kamar Sasuke semua berwarna hitam, abu-abu, cokelat gelap, biru tua, putih, ungu muda, dan bermacam-macam warna yang bukan pink, merah, oranye, hijau terang. Ah, rasanya Sakura yang lain sendiri di kamar Sasuke.

"Besok mungkin hubungan kita akan berakhir." Ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Apa? Kenapa? Karena perbedaan usia? Aku sudah dua puluh enam tahun, Sasuke. Kita tak ja-"

"Dengar," potong Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya, "bukan itu, ada sesuatu…" Sasuke menceritakan semuanya kepada Sakura, dari awal sampai akhir. Sementara Sakura, dia terus mengepalkan tangannya. Sesak rasanya, kakek Sasuke tidak menerimanya, dan lucunya gadis yang dipilihkan kakeknya bukan keturunan bangsawan.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku Sasuke, kau akan menang. Aku tak mau, tapi… kalau kau menang, kasihan Ino dan Sai" Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur, duduk di sebelah Sasuke, dan mengelus punggung Sasuke.

"Aku tak yakin, tapi aku akan berusaha. Kau tak perlu memikirkan mereka, kau hanya perlu memikirkan kita"

Sakura mengangguk, "Kau harus belajar bernyanyi, menurutku pasti kau bisa melakukannya. Tetapi, menurutku gadis itu yang tak tahu diri. Seharusnya dia menolak saja"

Sasuke Tarik napas dan mengembuskannya sambil mengelus dada kirinya. Sakura sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengannya, tetapi mengapa dia tak mengenal keluarganya dengan baik? Bukankah semua sudah jelas. "Dia tak salah Sakura"

Sakura terkejut, Sasuke membela gadis yang belum dikenalnya. Ada apa ini? Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar tak karuan, apa mungkin Sasuke… tidak, Sasuke memang selalu begitu. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Ini jelas salahnya" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau tak mengenal Uchiha, tak ada yang bisa menolak" ujar Sasuke. Dan sekali lagi hati Sakura serasa ditusuk-tusuk, apa? Dia tak mengenal Uchiha. Ah, memang iya, Uchiha yang sering ia hadapi hanya Sasuke, Sakura sama sekali tak pernah akrab dengan keluarga Sasuke.

_ Tok tok tok_ terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar Sasuke, dia tak memanggil maid, berarti yang mengetuk anggota keluarganya.

"Tunggu!" ujar Sasuke, dia berjalan ke pintu dan segera membukanya. Walau kamar Sasuke luas, tetapi pintu kamarnya kecil. Saat pintu terbuka wajah yang menyambutnya adalah wajah ayah dan ibunya. Sepertinya baru sampai.

"Kita perlu bicara… ah, Haruno-san!" Fugaku menghentikan pembicaraannya saat melihat Sakura di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Maaf, paman, bibi. Aku akan segera pulang" kata Sakura.

"Bicaralah sekarang, di sini, dan cepat" kata Sasuke dingin sambil menarik lengan Sakura, menghentikan niat gadis itu.

"Kami mau kau mengalah pada Sai" sontak Sakura terkejut, bukan hanya kakek Sasuke, orang tuanya pun ikut-ikutan.

"Aku pamit, Sasuke-kun, paman, bi-bibi" Sakura berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga, air matanya mengalir di pipi. Di tangga Sakura hampir saja jatuh, untunglah salah satu penjaga menangkapnya. Dengan cepat Sakura menjauh dari penjaga itu, si penjaga terheran melihat Sakura.

Sasuke meneriakkan nama Sakura berulang kali, Fugaku menghentikan tindakan Sasuke, "Kakekmu selalu memikirkan segalanya. Sebenarnya gadis itu bukan untuk Sai, tapi untukmu Sasuke. Namun, dia berubah pikiran, bagaimana pun yang terpenting menjadikan gadis itu menantu. Dia tak bisa memaksamu, karena itu dia mengadakan perlombaan ini. Agar kau merasa adil"

"Tapi, gadis itu hanya orang biasa. Bukankah dia yang memintaku mencari wanita dari kalangan bangsawan?"

"Sudahlah. Ini berbeda, dia tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu dan pekerjaanmu itu"

"Lagian, dia sangat manis, Sasuke-kun. Kau mau melihat fotonya, tadi ibu minta pada Ran" Mikoto bersemangat mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia dan Mita mengborak-abrik ponsel Ran, dan mengirimkan semua potret Hinata, dan itu pula alasan mengapa mereka sampai lebih lama dibandingkan Sasuke, selain karena Sasuke yang melaju bagai pembalap kelas satu.

Fugaku pergi ke tempat tidur, sedangkan Mikoto mengekori Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Sasuke terus menggeleng menolak tawaran ibunya. "Cobalah lihat dulu, kau akan suka" ujar Mikoto terus memaksa.

"Cukup! Siapa yang mau melihat bocah. Enam belas tahun? Apa kalian gila? Dia lebih cocok jadi keponakanku. Sai masih lebih masuk akal bersamanya" Mikoto tertunduk lesu, Sasuke kasar sekali pada ibunya. Sasuke melihat raut wajah sedih ibunya. "Baiklah" Mikoto tersenyum dan langsung menyodorkan ponselnya. Wanita berusia hampir enam puluh tahun agaknya suka merengek seperti anak kecil. Tidak, ibunya memang begitu sejak dulu.

Sasuke menggeser-geserkan jarinya di atas layar sentuh ponsel ibunya, tangannya bergeser ke kiri, namun terkadang tampak ragu melanjutkan. _Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana?_ potret Hinata berubah-ubah seiring dengan pergerakan jari Sasuke, ada Hinata sedang tersenyum sambil memegang teflon, membaca buku, menulis, mengaduk adonan kue dengan wajah yang dipenuhi tepung, menggembungkan pipi, mengerucutkan bibir. Sasuke jadi senyum-senyum sendiri, otaknya berpikir keras mengingat wajah itu.

"Dia lebih cocok jadi keponakan. Dia tampak bodoh dan lemah" ini berbeda dari apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Jangan bohong. Kau bisa menipu semua orang dengan aktingmu itu, tapi ibu tidak. Dan Sasuke, kakekmu yang paling mengenalmu, kau tahu di antara kalian semua, kau yang paling disayanginya. Jadi, percayalah!" Sasuke menyodorkan ponsel ibunya, karena sang ibu sedang bersiap meninggalkan kamarnya. Namun, Mikoto menolaknya.

"Ibu rasa kau masih ingin melihatnya."

"Bagaimana pun, aku akan berusaha memenangkan duel itu"

"Kalau begitu kami tak bisa memaksa" Mikoto menutup pintu.

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

Kebisingin berdengung di telinga gadis _lavender_ yang masih betah dengan gulingnya, sedikit pun dia tak terganggu dengan sinar mentari yang menerobos melalui celah jendela, dan berhamburan di wajahnya. Lampu kamar selalu mati saat gadis itu tidur, sehingga keadaan kamar menjadi remang. Dari luar terdengar langkah kaki tergesa-gesa, itu pasti Hanabi.

"Nee-chan! Kita terlambat!" Hinata mengucek-ngucek matanya, menguap malas seraya bangkit, lalu merapikan kamarnya. Sungguh malas Hinata beraktivitas hari ini, seenaknya saja mereka meminta Hinata libur sekolah hari ini hanya untuk menonton dua manusia yang berduel.

"Ayolah, Hinata-nee, cepatlah bergegas! Kau harus melihat dua pria duel untuk meperebutkanmu" ujar Hanabi yang baru saja lewat di depan kamar Hinata dan kebetulan Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu, menyenderkan punggungnya di kusen.

Hinata mendengus sebal, adiknya salah paham, bukannya memperebutkan dirinya, tetapi duel itu dibuat untuk mencari pemenang yang hadianya boleh terlepas dari acara pernikahan dengan Hinata. Menyedihkan bukan? Mereka bersaing untuk menghindari dirinya.

Gadis itu melenggak-lenggok ke kamar mandi, sesaat dia mengucap salam pada ayahnya yang sedang menonton telelvisi, agaknya di sini Hanabi terlalu heboh. Lihat, 'kan? Ayahnya saja tak mau tahu. Lagian ini masih pukul enam pagi, dari Chiba ke Distrik Uchiha butuh waktu satu jam, acara dimulai pukul sembilan. Yeah, jadi situasi mana yang membuatnya terlambat?

Tangan mungilnya menuangkan sabun cair beraroma _lavender _ke _bath-up _berisi air_, _terlalu banyak yang dia tuangkan, "Boros" gumamnya menyesal. Terserahlah, dia mau melanjutkan tidurnya sambil berendam. Satu jam lagi tak masalah 'kan?

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi, pasalnya sang kakak sudah lebih dari sejam berada di kamar mandi. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Putri-tidur-di-kamar-mandi akhirnya mengerang frustrasi, mengapa lebih dari satu jam terasa seperti lebih dari satu menit saja? "Aku baik" jawabnya seraya membersihkan busa-busa yang menempel di seluruh tubuhnya.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi berbalutkan piyama kusutnya yang dipakainya selama mengarungi alam mimpi. Langkahnya enggan memasuki ruang pribadinya. Pada akhirnya dia masuk, dan kembali berdiri di depan pintu kamar mengenakan celana _jeans _dan kaos hitam milik kakaknya, ukuran kaos yang kebesaran untuk Hinata memeperlihatkan bahu sebelah kanannya, kesannya jadi seksi.

"Err, kenapa baju itu?" tanya Hanabi sambil menarik kakaknya kembali ke kamar. Gadis bersurai cokelat itu mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna cokelat muda dengan renda-renda berwarna putih di bagian depan di sekitar leher gaun.

Hanabi mencari gaun yang cocok untuk kakaknya tercinta ini, namun Hinata menolaknya, dia mau memakai pakaian kakaknya hari ini, kecuali celana. "Agar mereka ingat bahwa kita ada di sana demi Neji-nii"

"Aku tak mengerti maksud Nee-chan. Um, baju itu kebesaran, dan Nee-chan jadi tampak terbuka, memang Nee-chan mau menggoda kedua orang itu, ya?" kata Hanabi sembari menempelkan gaun hijau cerah tanpa lengan di punggung kakaknya, sesekali mencolek-colek Hinata.

"Te-tentu saja tidak" wajah Hinata merah padam berkat godaan adiknya, dia berbalik sambil menundukkan kepala, menarik gaun yang dipegang Hanabi. "Ke-keluarlah Hana-chan" Hanabi tertawa keras. Lihatlah raut wajah kakaknya. Sekuat-kuatnya kakaknya, tetapi sosok pemalu tak pernah lenyap. Biarlah dia sesekali mencoba sedikit terlihat menyeramkan walau tak ada bahaya, ya, dan akhirnya gagal.

Musim panas seperti ini lebih cocok memakai pakaian yang berwarna cerah, secerah langit di atas sana. Hanabi jelas memiliki selera bagus dalam mengobrak-abrik lemari kakaknya yang dipenuhi gaun-gaun peninggalan ibu mereka, memilih gaun yang sopan, namun tak menggerahkan. Adiknya itu pun memakai gaun yang tampak manis untuknya.

"Aku manis, tapi Hinata-nee lebih manis! Oh, lihatlah dirimu, walau bajunya masih sedikit kebesaran, tapi nee-chan mirip sekali dengan kaa-san" ujar Hanabi. Dia sering melihat foto Hotaru, ibunya, dan sadar bahwa Hinata sangat mirip dengan Hotaru. "Hm, tetapi kenapa tak merias wajah?"

"Ano… kau 'kan tahu sendiri, Hana-chan" jawab Hinata malu-malu. Riasan wajah selalu menjadi masalah, bahkan adiknya saja lebih ahli mengaplikasikan riasan wajah. Wah, wah kalau begini, Hinata bisa kalah cantik dibandingkan Hanabi.

Hanabi menarik wajah kakaknya, menatapnya lekat-lekat, kemudian memasang pose berpikirnya yang berlebihan—menekan dua jari tangan kanannya di dahi sambil menutup mata "Lupakan! Tanpa riasan tetap cantik. Malahan kalau pakai riasan, jadinya lebih buruk" katanya setelah acara berpikir selesai. "Kita pergi sekarang!"

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

_Welcome to District of Uchiha_

Hanabi mengeluarkan kepalanya melalui jendela, mereka akan segera sampai di Distrik Uchiha, Hanabi meperhatikan gerbang yang akan dilewati begitu besar, tembok menjulang tinggi, pada zaman dulu digunakan sebagai benteng pertahanan klan Uchiha, di tembok itu banyak sekali lambang klan terlukis. Lambang yang paling besar terlukis di gerbang menuju distrik paling elit di antara semua distrik yang ada di Konoha. Di sekitar tembok hanya terdapat hutan lebat.

"Tou-san kenapa Distrik Uchiha membangun tembok yang begitu besar, bukankah Chiba merupakan kekuasaan Uchiha, jadi untuk apa pemisah?" Hiashi yang duduk di hadapan putri bungsunya melenguh, sementara Hinata? Oh, dia melanjutkan tidurnya di kamar mandi tadi di sebelah ayahnya dengan tangannya memeluk lengan ayahnya. Anak Hiashi yang paling manja itu memang senang menempel dengan ayahnya, menyenderkan kepala di lengan ayahnya atau bersembunyi di balik punggung ayahnya.

"Maka dari itu bacalah buku sejarah" jawab Hiashi enteng.

Hanabi memanas, "Apa susahnya menjawab itu saja" Hanabi memanyunkan bibirnya. "Nee-chan, kau juga jawab pertanyaanku ini, jangan tidur terus. Kalian jahat sekali, aku dari dulu belum pernah keluar dari Chiba, masa menjelaskan itu saja tidak mau" Hanabi mencak-mencak sampai Hinata terusik dalam kedamaiannya.

"Buku sejarah kita banyak di rumah. Bacalah semua, kau juga harus mengetahui asal usul keluarga kita, bagaimana kita sampai terdampar ke tempat ini, dan sekarang malah berurusan dengan Uchiha. Neji dan Hinata rajin membaca, kenapa kau lain sendiri?" Hiashi berujar sedikit kesal pada Hanabi.

"Mulai lagi. Mataku sakit membaca, lebih bagus ayah ajarkan teknik-teknik bertarung kelas professional saja, jangan suruh aku berkutat dengan buku-buku usang itu"

"Kalau begitu kau tak usah bertanya apa-apa" kalimat itu akhirnya membuat Hanabi berhenti meminta jawaban, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, dan dalam sekejap dia takjub dengan pemandangan Dsitrik Uchiha, hamparan ladang bunga berbagai warna memanjakan matanya, dan dia tak peduli lagi dengan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tou-san bicara apa dengan Hana-chan?" tanya Hinata yang kini berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya, dia melihat ke kanan ke kiri, lalu mengangguk mengerti, "Sudah mau sampai stasiun, ya?"

"Kenapa tak ada satu pun yang membawaku keluar dari Chiba untuk melihat tempat sebagus ini? Dan kenapa ladang bunga itu tak pernah diliput" tanya Hanabi dengan mata yang terlewat berkaca-kaca, dia dipenuhi perasaan haru. Sungguh malang baginya yang baru pertama kali melihat Distrik Uchiha, sebenarnya bagi Hinata menginjakkan kaki di stasiun Uchiha nanti juga menjadi yang pertama kalinya. Kalau lewat saja sudah pernah waktu dia pergi ke ibu kota Konoha tiga tahun lalu.

Kereta melambat, hiruk pikuk stasiun terbesar ketiga di Konoha menyambut kedatangan keluarga kecil Miyazaki. Hanabi tercengang melihat stasiun itu, sangat kuno, tetapi indah, jauh lebih bagus dilihat secara langsung daripada dilihat dari televisi. Lambang klan Uchiha ada di mana-mana.

"Kenapa tidak memakai lambang Konoha saja? Aku muak melihat kipas-kipas itu" ujar Hanabi. "Sungguh merusak kemegahan stasiun ini" Hiashi berdeham. Hinata mencubit pinggang adiknya, mengacak rambut Hanabi. "Apa-apaan Nee-chan ini?"

"Um, jaga bicaramu, Hana-chan"

Hanabi akan menanggapi ucapan kakaknya, namun seseorang sudah memotongnya. "Selamat datang di distrik kami, Miyazaki-san!" ujar asisten Madara sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Ketiga orang itu tentu sudah mengenal Hayate, dia selalu datang bersama Madara ke Chiba. Madara memberi informasi tentang duel itu dan orang yang akan menjemput mereka. Hayate membawa mereka ke mansion Madara. Perlombaan pertama dimulai adalah memanah, diadakan di halaman belakang mansion.

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

Hinata terpukau dengan kebun _lavender _di halaman belakang mansion Madara. Indah sekali. Madara pasti memiliki banyak tukang kebun, berapa kira-kira hartanya, Hanabi menghitung jari-jarinya. Tidak cukup. Hiashi menarik kedua putrinya, mereka hilang kesadaran karena kebun _lavender._

Madara dan keluarganya berkumpul di dekat batangan yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat titik merah menempel. Satu meja bundar diisi lima orang, Sakura dan Ino juga ada di sana, bergabung bersama Itachi dan Konan.

Hayate menggiring keluarga Miyazaki ke kumpulan para Uchiha itu. Ran yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan Hinata berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri Hinata. Hinata terkejut melihat gadis besurai hitam itu. "Ran-chan?" panggilnya. Dia tak menyangka Ran pun dibawa ke acara ini, bukankah Madara berjanji menyembunyikan ini semua dari Ran.

Ran menerjang Hinata dan memeluknya dengan erat sambil terisak. "Hinata-chan, kenapa tidak cerita apa-apa padaku?" tanyanya.

"A-aku ha-hanya…" Hinata tak sanggup bicara, dia ikut terisak sambil memeluk Ran.

"Sudahlah Hinata-nee, calon suamimu menunggu" kata Hanabi mengejek, Hiashi yang mengerti kesedihan Hinata menjitak Hanabi. "Tou-san ini" Hanabi berjalan dengan cepat, menyapa Madara. Dia memang akrab dengan Madara, Hanabi adalah pengagum pria tua itu, sudah lama ingin berjumpa. Berita tentang Madara selalu menjadi perhatian Hanabi di tv. Dia juga sering menanyakannya pada Ran.

"Distrik ini sangat mengesankan, kek." Kata Hanabi sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Madara, meja Madara tadinya baru diisi satu orang. Sakura dan Ino yang mengira Hanabi adalah masalah utama mereka, jadi mereka tersenyum meremehkan pada Hanabi. Ternyata gadis itu biasa saja, dan tampak brutal seperti itu, tak punya tata karma, begitukah caranya menyapa Madara? Hanabi menghadiahkan Ino dan Sakura tatapan membunuh. Ino dan Sakura malah membalasnya.

Ran dan yang lainnya, sampai di tempat para Uchiha itu, dengan begitu mereka bisa memulai acaca perkenalan sebagai pembukaan. Hanabi lebih dulu, dia berdiri, menjadi pusat perhatian, kebetulan meja Madara letaknya di tengah-tengah meja lainnya "Perkenalkan, aku Miyazaki Hanabi" Sakura dan Ino melirik gadis itu, ternyata dugaan mereka salah.

"Aku Miyazaki Hiashi" tak ada sopan santun yang ditunjukkan oleh kepala keluarga Miyazaki, dia berlaku bagai orang biasa yang yak mengerti cara perkenalan para bangsawan. Hinata bersembunyi di baling punggung ayahnya, Ran mengerti kecanggungan Hinata. Kenapa mereka harus berurusan dengan keluarga bangsawan yang selalu diliput media itu?

"Hinata-chan?" Madara bangkit mendekati Hinata dan ayahnya yang lebih suka berdiri "Tak perlu malu-malu seperti itu." Madara menarik Hinata duduk di dekatnya sambil mempersilahkan Hiashi duduk. "Nah, Uchiha, ini Miyazaki Hinata, alasan kenapa kita ada di sini hari ini"

Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa seorang Madara jadi tampak hangat seperti itu, biasanya dia selalu ketus? Sebesar apa gadis biasa mempengaruhi Madara. "Sasuke, Sai, berdirilah" Hinata menunduk, pastilah kedua orang yang barus disebut oleh Madara melempar tatapan benci padanya. "Hinata-chan, lihatlah mereka" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek melihat tingkah Hinata. Benar dugaannya, gadis itu lemah dan bodoh. Lihatlah sikap kikuknya, sangat payah.

Takut-takut Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Sai terlebih dahulu karena meja keluarga Izuna yang berada di sisi kanannya. Sai menampilkan senyum palsunya, Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus, itu membuat Sai terheran. Apa-apaan dia?

Hinata menggerakkan lehernya ke kiri untuk melihat pria yang satunya lagi. Di situ ada Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku, Obito dan Rin. Mikoto tersenyum semanis mungkin, Fugaku datar, Obito menatap gemas, dan Rin berpikir Hinata mungkin sama dengannya. Sasuke melotot, dan bersamaan dengan itu semua itu Hinata terpaku.

_Kami-sama, syukurlah! Paman itu selamat!_

.

.

To be Continued…

Or

End here?

Hmm, ok. Apa menurut kalian Hinata OOC? Author usaha banget supaya Hinata ga OOC.

Kita liat aja, ya ke depannya, mungkin ada death chara. Mm, tapi yang pasti bukan Hinata atau Sasuke.

Hinata ga bakal menderita kayak di fic-fic lainnya. Tragedy-nya di sini bermunculan karena sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan Sasuke, kampung halaman Hiashi dan segala hal yang merupakan latar belakang terdamparnya Hiashi ke Konoha.

Kenapa Neji di penjara? Kenapa mereka ga pake nama Hyuuga? Kapan nikahnya? Ikutin aja terus, ya. Ke mana otak gaje author ini membawa kalian.

January Was My December-nya masih diusahain, soalnya pemetaannya udah agak berantakan, jadi mesti disusun dulu.

Dan sekiranya catatan tentang umur para Uchiha di atas bisa membantu.

Ok, terima kasih untuk semangatnya. Hehehe, ga bakalan lah author terpengaruh sama omongan flamer. Kemarin dibalas hanya demi sebuah kesopan satunan, engga enak kalau ga ditanggapi. Dan biar dia ngerti juga. Chara kesukaan author itu, ya cuma Uchiha Itachi. Author suka semuanya, tetapi Itachi memang yang paling spesial.

O, ya. Author mau promo fic yang ga banyak dibaca sama orang, judulnya Amazing Grace. Kalau kalian ga keberatan, monggo dibaca. Author fokus sama Itachi, dan itu Canon. Pemeran utamanya OC, namanya Hashimoto Keiko. Dia itu sama kayak author suka banget sama Itachi dan selalu berharap bisa ketemu sama Itachi, ngomong sama Itachi, bukan sama orang yang cosplay. Di saat seperti itulah keinginan Keiko itu diwujudkan oleh malaikat malam, dia dibawa ke dunia animasi, dan di sana dia bertujuan menyelamatkan Itachi yang diceritakan Masashi-sensei mati di tangan Sasuke. Petualangan pun dimulai.


	4. Poetry

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The song is belonging to Extreme.

Genre: Tradedy and Romance

Rated: T

Pair: SasuHina

.

.

Hanabi terkikik melihat kakaknya yang terlihat seperti sedang terpesona oleh Sasuke. Sakura mengeram kesal, harusnya hanya dia yang berhak menatap Sasuke begitu, bukan gadis itu. Ino mengelus-elus punggung Sakura sambil memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, gadis itu tampaknya pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke, lihatlah senyum yang merekah di wajah Hinata, itu berbeda dengan senyum yang diberikan pada Sai.

Itachi menatap sendu ke arah Ino, dia kasihan pada gadis pirang itu, ini seharusnya tak terjadi, Sai tak harus turun ke medan perang kalau saja Sasuke menerima Hinata sejak awal. Sasuke sendiri agaknya tak mengerti dengan situasi hubungannya sendiri. Dan Sakura? Sudah tahu pun, tetapi bersikeras mempertahankan Sasuke di sisinya. Padahal jelas Sasuke hanya memikirkan pekerjaan, pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan, dan Sasuke akrab dengan Sakura pun hanya karena Sakura adalah partner.

"Itachi-kun," ucap Konan seraya tersenyum lembut pada Itachi, berat menjadi seorang kakak yang harus menuntun adiknya. "kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku 'kan. Sepupuku masih mengharapkannya, walau dia tampak kekanak-kanakan, tetapi dia mengerti situasi hubungan mereka."

"Hm, mereka berdua yang tak mengerti." Ujar Itachi sembari menatap Sakura dan Ino yang sibuk menunjukkan ketidaksukaan mereka pada Hinata.

"Dia tidak lebih baik dari orang yang sebelumnya." Ujar Sakura. Ino mengangguk setuju. Hanabi yang awalnya mereka kira penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini buruk, nyatanya orang yang sebenarnya lebih aneh, lihatlah bagaimana gadis itu terus menunduk.

Ran berdiri, dia sebagai wasit dalam setiap perlombaan itu. "Ok, untuk sejenak semua perhatian tertuju padaku," dia berpindah ke meja kakeknya. "Jadi, ada keringanan untuk kalian berdua, lomba yang diadakan adalah memanah dan lari terlebih dulu. Itu karena pada pagi hari kebugaran otak dan tubuh kalian masih bagus. Berbeda dari kesepakatan kita tadi malam."

"Itu keringanan untuk Sai." Ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Juga untukmu, Sasuke-nii. Berpikirlah bagaimana caranya membuat puisi, karena tema ditentukan. Belajarlah melukis, karena objek yang kalian gambar juga ditentukan. Lomba lari dan memanah diadakan selama dua jam, dimulai pukul 9:30. Lomba melukis dan membuat puisi, empat jam, dimulai pukul dua. Ada selang waktu seratus lima puluh menit. Melukis dan membuat puisi bagi Sai-nii mungkin hanya butuh waktu satu jam. Jadi, bukankah kau yang mendapat banyak keringanan di sini, Sasuke-nii?"

_Oh, jadi paman itu namanya Sasuke. _Hinata sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri, tak peduli pada apa yang diucapkan oleh Ran, matanya terus tertuju pada Sasuke. Dia tak tahu gadis pirang dan merah muda di sana menatap tak suka padanya.

"Apa dia menyukai Sasuke-nii, ya?" gumam Ino.

"Jangan banyak protes, Sasuke-nii. Sebaiknya kita mulai, ini sudah waktunya. Kau lebih dulu." Ran bersikap bagai pemimpin, Madara tak menyangka Ran bisa juga menunjukkan wajah garangnya, sehingga jiwa Uchiha terpancar dari dalam dirinya.

Berhenti melayangkan kalimat-kalimat mengejek pada Sai, Sasuke mengambil busur dan anak panah, mengambil posisi sejajar dengan titik merah yang melekat di batangan, tinggi, besar, diameternya kira-kira tiga puluh centimeter. Sasuke mulai membidik targetnya, dan caranya membidik membuat wajah Hinata merah.

Perhatian Hinata kini tertuju pada Uchiha Komi, penulis novel yang tak terkenal, namun karyanya sangat dikenal. Sasuke yang Hinata lihat di sana sangat mirip dengan karakter Niko dalam buku Komi yang berjudul _Black Diamond. _Mungkinkah Komi mendapat inspirasi dari Sasuke? Bagaimana pun dia sudah ada di sini, dan jika wanita itu tak keberatan Hinata akan menanyakan hal itu.

Tiga anak panah adalah kesempatan Sasuke, jika dia berhasil menancapkan ketiga anak panah itu di titik merah, maka nilai sempurna. Anak panah pertama dari Sasuke melesat, sayangnya bukan titik merah yang kena. Jaraknya dengan titik itu hanya lima belas meter, bagaimana mungkin meleset. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya kesal.

Sangking kesalnya dia, kedua anak panah yang tersisa dilesatkan dengan cepat tanpa membidik terlebih dulu karena dia sudah tahu di mana posisi titik itu, dan keduanya pun berhasil mengenai target. Hinata tersenyum melihat itu, sedangkan Sasuke memberikan seringaian mengejek pada Sai. Seperti yang diduga, anak panah dari Sai semuanya meleset, dia kalah dalam sesi ini.

"Tembakanku bisa lebih akurat daripada kalian berdua." ujar Hanabi seraya mengambil busur dan anak panah yang tadi dipakai Sasuke. "Lihat ini!" Hiashi dan Hinata tertunduk dan menggantung tangan. Hanabi tak bisa diam, kenapa harus pamer kemampuan.

"Masa?" tanya Madara, "Kupikir kau hanya diajarkan berkelahi tanpa senjata oleh ayahmu, ternyata cara menggunakan senjata juga diajarkan, ya?" tambahnya.

"Tentu, lihat saja, aku akan buktikan." Ucapan Hanabi memang bukan sekadar bualan semata, buktinya anak panah pertama tertancap dengan sempurna pada titik merah. "Itu setengah buktinya," ujarnya penuh kemenangan, lalu dia melesatkan anak panah lagi tanpa membidik, "dan itu bukti sepenuhnya."

Semua orang yang ada di situ tercengang, termasuk Sasuke. Tembakannya sempurna, anak panah kedua Hanabi membelah anak panah pertamanya. Yang pertama rusak dan digantikan oleh yang kedua, ini tidak main-main, akurat sekali. "Jarak lima belas meter bukan apa-apa." kata Hanabi meremehkan.

Sakura dan Ino punya pertanyaan yang sama dalam kepala mereka, _Apa gadis itu juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama?_

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

"Setelah unjuk kemampuan sekarang lomba lari, ya. Sudah hampir pukul sebelas." kata Ran mengingatkan para penonton dan peserta untuk kembali berkumpul. Sasuke dan Sai telah mengganti pakaian mereka. Sasuke tampak seksi dengan celana pendek biru dongker, dan kaos putih tanpa lengan. Sengatan sinar mentari mulai ganas. Walau begitu Sasuke tak akan kalah.

"Ini lari jarak pendek. Seratus meter."

"Tak usah banyak mengoceh, mulai saja sekarang." Sasuke sudah bersiap di garis _Start _diikuti oleh Sai. Area lomba lari dilangsungkan di pinggir kebun _lavender _yang ditumbuhi rumput seperti di lapangan sepak bola.

Di dalam hatinya, Hinata berteriak mendukung Sai, tetapi dia tak mengeluarkan ungkapan dukungan seperti apa pun, diam gelisah menanti. Sungguh harapan terbesarnya kali ini adalah kekalahan untuk Sasuke, setidaknya dia menikah dengan orang yang lebih tepat.

_Ayolah, Sai-san. Menangkan pertandingan ini! Ganbatte! _Pikiran Hinata melompat-lompat memberi dukungan.

"Satu… dua… tiga… go!" teriak Ran. Mikoto berteriak menyemangati Sai, sementara Mita berteriak menyemangati Sasuke. Hayate mengabadikan aksi lari Sai dan Sasuke dengan _Handycam, _itu untuk bukti pertandingan. Nah, Itachi juga memegang _Handycam _tetapi dia terus menyoroti garis _Finish, _agar taka da kesalahan.

Kecepatan lari Sasuke dan Sai bisa dibilang seimbang, Sai mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, dia beruntung karena bukan jarak jauh, kalau jarak jauh pasti dia lebih dulu terkapar dibandingkan Sasuke. Hingga di mereka berdua melewati garis _Finish _tak ada yang bisa melihat dengan jelas, rekaman akan membantu.

Rekaman yang dari Itachi dipilih untuk diputar, di bagian paling penting rekaman diputar dengan gerakan lambat, dan hasilnya semua orang bisa melihat bahwa kaki kanan Sasuke lebih dulu menyentuh garis _Finish. _Sai melengos, susah payah pun tetap saja kalah, padahal sudah hampir menang. Tidak apa-apa, dua lomba berikutnya pasti dia yang memenangkan.

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

"Teme!" seorang pria berambut pirang memanggil Sasuke dengan kursi yang ia angkat tinggi di atas kepalanya, dia ini teman Sasuke semenjak mereka masih kanak-kanak, namanya Naruto. Sasuke sangat sayang pada Naruto seperti dia sayang pada Itachi, bisa dibilang, Naruto lebih penting bagi Sasuke dibandingkan Sakura.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke malas sambil terus konsentrasi belajar melukis. Objeknya ditentukan, kira-kira apa, ya? Dia duduk menyisihkan diri dari yang lainnya demi menuntaskan pelajarannya, Sakura yang berisik pun dia suruh enyah dari dekatnya.

Di bawah pohon rindang menjadi pilihan yang menggiurkan bagi Sasuke, jadi dia menarik kursi ke tempat itu. Anehnya Uchiha lainnya lebih suka duduk di tempat masing-masing. Payung besar yang melekat pada meja bundar mereka pun kini semua sudah mengembang.

"Teme, aku tak menyangka usahamu sebesar ini. Apa sekarang kau benar-benar mencintai Sakura?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan kursinya, dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan gaya khas seorang Naruto, bagian depan tubuhnya yang menempel pada sandaran kursi.

"Belum berubah, Dobe."

"Lalu, kenapa kau sampai susah payah belajar begini?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mendengus, kapan Naruto dewasa? Tidakkah dia tahu perasaan Sasuke? Sasuke molotot pada Naruto. Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran. "Ya, ya. Kau memang yang paling mengerti."

"Mereka mau menikahkanku dengan bocah, apa bedanya dengan malaikat kecilku?" Sasuke membolak-balikan buku panduan melukis, sesekali menggeram karena caranya mudah dimengerti, tetapi prakteknya?

"Sulit sekali mencari malaikat kecilmu itu. Sepertinya dia memang berteman dengan ninja kelas atas. Dan kau tak boleh menjadikan Sakura sebagai satu-satunya alasanmu, kau memanfaatkannya kalau begitu."

"Jangan cerita apa-apa padanya. Kau bisa menyakitinya. Aku usahakan yang terbaik untuk kita semua."

"Sai dan Ino…" Naruto menunduk lesu setelah menyebut dua nama itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan menang. Dua lomba aku pemenangnya, dua lomba berikutnya Sai pemenangnya, satu lomba lagi aku pasti kalah."

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan malaikat kecilmu?"

"Entahlah. Gadis Miyazaki itu sepertinya pernah melihatku, dia terus menatapku. Lihatlah, sekarang saja matanya terus ke sini." Naruto melihat Miyazaki Hinata yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu, mata Hinata bertemu dengan mata Naruto, seketika Naruto pamer cengiran pada Hinata, dan dibalas dengan senyum lembut oleh Hinata.

"Sasuke, senyumnya manis. Kalau aku punya anak, aku mau yang seperti dia. Tetapi, pastinya warna rambutnya pirang atau pink, terus warna matanya hijau atau biru. Wah, seharusnya anakku sudah sebesar dia kalau saja Sakura-chan lahir delapan tahun lebih cepat."

"Dobe!" geram Sasuke. Tidak meungkin Naruto punya anak seperti si Miyazaki itu, lihatlah gadis itu pendiam, tidak berisik seperti Naruto atau Sakura. Pemalu, bukan tipe Naruto yang tak tahu malu.

"Gomen, Teme. Tetapi soal tatapannya itu, dia tampaknya menyukaimu. Rona pipinya, binar matanya saat menatapmu, itu sudah jelas. Hm, malaikat kecilmu itu mungkin saja laki-laki, Teme. Kau bilang rambutnya pendek 'kan. Bisa jadi si Miyazaki itu memang takdirmu, ibumu juga menyukainya."

"Entahlah."

"Perbedaan usia kalian jauh sekali, ya? Delapan belas tahun. Mengerikan! Kalau kau menikah di usia itu, dan kau punya anak umur lima belas tahun, dia akan sangat cocok menjadi calon menantumu. Apalagi bila rambut anakmu gelap, pasti serasi. Atau kalau Itachi-nii menikah lebih cepat, dan punya anak seusia dia, cocoklah dia jadi teman kepo…"

Naruto tak meneruskan perkataannya lagi, dia terdiam sambil menunduk, pasalnya Sasuke menggeram sambil memberi Naruto tatapan membunuh, yang kini telah menusuk otak Naruto, hingga beberapa saraf pria pirang itu tak berfungsi.

"Perhatian. Lomba berikutnya akan segera kita mulai. Kedua peserta diharapkan menghadap kakek." Semenjak lomba dimulai Ran yang terus berkoar, sewaktu istirahat tadi dua gelas air kelapa melewati kerongkongannya, ditambah dua gelas jus jaruk, dan segelas air putih.

"Objeknya adalah Miyazaki Hinata. Mulai dari sekarang." Madara tak mengizinkan Sasuke maupun Sai yang hendak protes, dia langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

Sai mendengus, padahal dia tak keberatan apa saja objeknya, yang penting bukan gadis itu. Masa dia harus melukis Hinata? Bagaimana perasaan Ino. "Sai-kun, Ganbatte!" teriak Ino menyadarkan Sai agar segera melukis.

"Diam, Ino-pig. Sasuke-kun! Ganbatte." Teriakan dua wanita itu diabaikan oleh Hinata, dia mematung sejak Madara mengatakan bahwa dialah objeknya. Bagaimana? Dua pria sedang fokus memandanginya untuk dilukis di atas kanfas mereka masing-masing.

Selama tiga jam Sasuke dan Sai memandangi Hinata sambil terus berpikir untuk membuat lukisan mereka sebagus mungkin. Lukisan Sai tampak hampir selesai, di sana ada Hinata yang mematung sesuai keadaan 'kan. Mari kita lihat lukisan Sasuke.

Di sana ada gadis yang usianya kira-kira enam belas tahun, sesuai keadaan. Mengenakan gaun hijau tanpa lengan, sesuai keadaan. Rambut berwarna indigo dengan pipi _chubby_, bibir tipis, warna matanya ungu lembut, sesuai keadaan. Poni tebal yang menutupi dahinya, namun di kedua sisi wajahnya ada rambut yang menjuntai sampai sejajar dagunya, dan rambut gadis itu pendek, di bagian belakang agak mencuat ke atas, tidak sesuai keadaan. Rambut Hinata sepinggang.

Saat waktu telah habis para Uchiha mulai memberi penilaian mereka. Dari tiga belas orang, enam dimenangkan oleh Sai, dan enam dimenangkan oleh Sasuke. Tinggallah Uchiha Akari. Uchiha Ran memilih lukisan Sasuke, karena menurutnya sangat bagus, walau pun itu berbeda dari Hinata yang sekarang, tetapi Hinata tampak imut dengan rambut pendek seperti itu.

"Aku tak menyangka Sasuke-nii bisa membuat lukisan yang bagus seperti ini padahal baru belajar," kata Akari disambut tawa riang Sakura. Ah, Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk dirinya. "Lukisan Sai-nii sangat bagus, hampir menyerupai objeknya. Sasuke-nii memiliki minus satu poin karena rambut Hinata-san di sini tidaklah pendek melainkan panjang. Peraturanku sendiri adalah memilih yang paling mirip dengan objek. So, aku memberi suaraku pada Sai-nii." Sakura mengembuskan napas pasrah.

Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi melihat lukisan Sasuke. Hiashi dan Hanabi memiliki pertanyaan yang sama di kepala mereka. _Spertinya… kapan?_ Hinata tersenyum tipis, dia ingat dengan model rambut lamanya karena Sasuke.

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

"Tema puisinya adalah Cinta, tetapi dalam puisi kalian tidak boleh ada kata cinta," ujar Ran sambil terkikik melihat wajah kusut Sasuke. Sementara Sai senyum-senyum. "kalau ada kata cinta langsung dianggap gagal," tambahnya.

Sasuke dan Sai mulai memikirkan kata-kata yang akan mereka tuangkan dalam kertas. Bagi Sai waktu satu jam yang disediakan terlalu banyak, dia bisa membuat puisi dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit. Apalagi temanya cinta, dia hanya perlu menatap Ino, dan segala kata romantis langsung berhamburan di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata juga membuat puisi?" kata Madara mengagetkan Hinata yang fokus pada Sasuke yang justru melihat Sakura, mungkin secara ajaib bisa menemukan kata-kata yang bagus bila melihat orang yang dia pikir dia cintai. "Mau, ya, Hinata-chan?" bujuk Madara.

"I-iya, ta-tapi aku tidak ahli" Madara menanggapinya dengan senyum hangat. Hinata mengembuskan napas pasrah, tak tega rasanya menolak permintaan Uchiha Madara, walaupun pada dasarnya dia benci pada Uchiha, namun setelah melihat paman itu, rasa bencinya menghilang.

"Nee-chan, tak bagus mengeluh seperti itu, apalagi berbohong. Tidak ahli apanya, jadi puisi-puisi di buku jurnalmu itu siapa yang buat? Oh, ya, kek," entah mengapa berkumpul bersama Uchiha membuat Hanabi jadi lupa bahwa yang ia bela haruslah kakaknya. "Hinata-nee ini penggemarnya Haruno Komi, cucu menantu kakek itu," tambahnya sambil menunjuk Uchiha Komi.

"Buatlah puisi cinta yang bagus, Nee-chan, biar Komi-san membacanya, atau kalau tidak Hinata-nee nanti baca puisi saja."

"Menurutku, ide Hanabi boleh juga dicoba." Madara dan Hanabi benar-benar merepotkan. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan membaca puisi di depan orang-orang terhormat, apalagi di depan penulis novel yang ia kagumi. Apa nanti kata Uchiha Komi?

_Paint Us a Blue Sky_

_By: Uchiha Sai_

_Binar matamu menghangatkanku_

_Tak sanggup kubayangkan kehilanganmu_

_Inginku bertahan selamanya_

_Ini tak adil untuk kita_

_Aku tahu_

_Karena itu aku berusaha_

_Agar kita selalu menjadi_

_Aku dan kamu_

_Bukan aku dan dia_

_Kulukis langit biru untuk kita_

_Dan kita tersenyum bersama_

_Sakura_

_By: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Merah muda bukan warna kesukaanku_

_Aku menyayangi Sakura_

_Dan karena itu aku menyukai merah muda_

_Namun, hanya merah muda yang ada padanya_

Apa? Hanya itu yang mampu dibuat oleh Sasuke, Ran tersenyum meremehkan membaca puisi Sasuke. Dia bahkan bisa membuat puisi yang lebih romantis daripada itu. Beberapa orang sudah memberi penilaian, Sai dan Sasuke mendapat nilai seimbang, ada tiga belas Uchiha yang diperbolehkan menilai, Madara sendiri netral. Tinggallah Uchiha Ran yang menentukan siapa yang menang.

Sesungguhnya beberapa orang di sana menilai puisi Sai lebih bagus, harusnya Sai bisa menang telak, namun ada rasa kasihan melihat Sasuke yang frustrasi. Lalu, apakah Ran begitu? Tidak. Dia orangnya objektif.

"Lihatlah puisimu, Sasuke-nii, ada tiga kali kau menyebut merah muda, dan itu buruk untuk sebuah puisi," jelas Ran, Sasuke diam saja, tak ada gunanya memohon pada Ran. "Puisi Sai-nii terlalu terbuka, dan pastilah kau membuatnya sambil melihat tokoh kedua dalam puisimu itu. Dan dari puisimu kau jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaanmu pada tokoh ketiga," kata Ran sok pintar.

Orang yang ada di situ manggut-manggut setuju, penilaian mereka sama dengan Ran. "Puisi Sai-nii lebih bagus, dan untuk itu kuberikan suaraku untuk Sai-nii" ujar Ran yang disambut teriakan gembira dari Ino, sedangkan Sakura lesu. Harapan hanya tinggal menyanyi, dan dia mulai tak yakin Sasuke bisa melakukannya.

"Jadi, babak akhir yang menentukan siapa yang menang," ujar Madara mengambil alih dominasi Ran. "dan sekarang mari kita dengarkan pembacaan puisi dari Hinata yang baru saja dia buat."

Orang-orang di situ terkejut, tak ada kegiatan mendengar seorang Miyazaki Hinata membaca puisi dalam agenda hari ini. "Yo, Hinata-chan! Semangat!" teriak Ran. "Sesuai tema, 'kan? Huhuhu, aku tak sabar mendengar puisi cinta dari Hinata-chan. Yosh!"

Gadis yang disebut tadi mencoba berdiri kokoh, menghilangkan kegugupannya, berusaha menampilkan sisi yang lain dari dirinya, dia meremas-remas ujung gaunnya sambil memperhatikan semua orang di sana yang sedang melihatnya dengan ekspresi tak sabar. Hinata menelan ludahnya, membaca puisi di depan teman-teman sekelasnya tidak seperti ini, sekarang orang yang dihadapinya adalah orang berkelas dan terhormat.

_That Day is This Day_

_By: Miyazaki Hinata_

_Kelabunya musim dingin_

_Peninggalan ungu ibu membungkus leherku_

_Di pinggir jalan mendongak menatap langit_

_Kurasakan belaian angin nakal di pipi_

_Jantungku bergemuruh_

Fugaku, Madara, dan Itachi mulai serius. Apa ini kisah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Hinata yang memberi jeda sangat lama membuat ketiga Uchiha itu penasaran, apalagi Madara, Hiashi bilang Hinata tidak memiliki orang spesial selain keluarganya. Madara sedari tadi berpikir bahwa puisi cinta yang dibuat Hinata akan berhubungan dengan ibunya. Ternyata…

_Kutahu artinya…_

_Akan kutemukan hal luar biasa_

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, menutup mata sperti orang yang sedang menerawang ke masa lalu. Dia kembali membuka matanya dan manatap lurus ke arah Sasuke, hinggga pria itu terkejut.

_Dan itu kau…_

_Sayangnya, kau dikejar kematian_

_Kegerakkan kaki kecilku demi menolongmu_

_Hari itu aku kembali bertarung dengan ketakutan_

_Aku sadar memiliki perasaan istiwewa untukmu_

_Permata hitammu redup…_

_Darah mereka tak dapat mengobatimu_

_Aku bingung… kau menghilang_

_Kupikir… kau tak selamat_

_Kuyakinkan diri kau pasti berhasil lepas_

Hinata mulai melayangkan tatapan sendu pada Sasuke, tatapan penuh rasa syukur karena melihat paman itu sekarang duduk dengan gaya acuh-tak-acuhnya. Tubuh Sasuke bersih tanpa noda, pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu pun bersih. Sasuke sehat sepenuhnya.

_Hari itu adalah hari ini dalam situasi berbeda_

_Kini tak ada luka, kau menawan_

_Tampan tanpa peluru di bahu dan dadamu_

_Senyum merekah di wajahku_

_Tubuhku memanas, jantungku berdebar_

_Tuhan menyelamatkanmu_

_Hingga sekarang bisa kusaksikan permata hitammu_

_Bersinar terang… menguak kembali kisah lama_

_Anehnya kau melupakanku_

_Atau… bahkan kau tak pernah mengenaliku… sesungguhnya…_

_Ya, mungkin itu kenyataannya_

Akhir pembacaan puisi itu disambut tepuk tangan dari semua orang, kecuali, Ino, Sai, Sakura. Lain lagi Sasuke, dia terbengong, gadis itu bisa membuat puisi yang berbeda dari kepribadian yang ia tunjukkan. Lihat betapa mudahnya dia mengucapkan kata darah di sana. Sasuke tampaknya tak menyadari bahwa puisi itu adalah petunjuk untuknya. Dari puisi itu dia tahu bahwa si Hinata itu pastilah penggemar noevel-novel Haruno Komi.

"Kenapa dia terus menatap Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Entahlah," Ino menekan jari telunjuknya di dagu sambil berpikir, "um, mungkin dia menyukai Sasuke-nii. Pria tampan… pastilah gadis itu terpikat." katanya.

Berikutnya Ran memaksa Hinata bercerita kisah dibalik puisinya itu, sayangnya Hinata menjawab bahwa dia mendapat inspirasi dari novel Haruno Komi, tokoh Niko yang digambarkan layaknya berlian hitam yang amat berbahaya bagi para penjahat. Pencuri biasanya akan memburu berlian hitam yang mahal, bukan? Namun, kisah Niko dalam novel _Black Diamond _itu berbeda, berlian hitam yang memburu penjahat.

Itachi, Madara, Fugaku, senyum-senyum penuh arti setelah Hinata menyelesaikan puisinya. Dan pastilah Sasuke kalah pada lomba berikutnya. Uchiha Sasuke menyanyi? Seumur hidup mereka bertiga belum pernah mendengar Uchiha satu itu menyanyi. Dulu mereka pernah mengadakan permainan, jika kalah akan diberikan hukuman. Walaupun Sasuke kalah, dan dihukum menyanyi oleh kakaknya, tetap saja dia tidak mau, dan malahan melarikan diri.

_Kalian berdua memang berjodoh! _batin mereka kompak.

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

Nah, sekarang mereka semua sudah berada di _Karaoke _milik Uchiha Akari. Lagu yang dinyanyikan kali ini temanya juga harus cinta. Sasuke menyanyikan lagu cinta? Apa jadinya? Lagu apa yang ia pilih? Mari kita lihat pilihan lagu para peserta.

Sai akan menyanyikan lagu _Puzzle of My Heart – Westlife._

Sasuke akan menyanyikan lagu _More Than Words – Extreme._

"Oke, sebelum kita ke acara utama, semua harus menyanyi, ya! Waktu untuk kita sembilan puluh menit. Aku akan menyanyi lebih dulu."

Ruang _Karaoke _tempat mereka kini telah dipenuhi makhluk-makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang terhormat di antara orang-orang terhormat di Konoha. Ada yang duduk di sofa, ada yang menduduki lantai, meja. Hilanglah aura bangsawan pada diri mereka masing-masing.

Lewatkan saja beberapa orang yang menyanyi lagu cinta, mereka asyik sendiri dengan lagu cinta sesuai umur mereka. Para orang tua menyanyikan lagu cinta yang sudah kuno, anak muda menyanyikan lagu baru, sementara Ran menyanyikan lagu cinta khas remaja. Hiashi yang datar, dan dikira tak mugnkin mau menyanyi saja mau melakukan hal itu, bagaimana Sasuke selama ini tak mau walau dipaksa?

Miyazaki Hinata masuk ke dalam daftar orang terakhir sebelum Sai menyanyikan lagu pilihannya. Ran bilang Sasuke tak pernah sekali pun terdengar sedang menyanyi. Kalau memang begitu bagaimana Sasuke tahu memilih lagu, apa kekasihnya itu yang membantunya memilihkan lagu, dan sebelum acara ini mereka juga terlihat tengah diskusi. Hinata memberi Sakura tatapan tajam. Auranya juga tak bagus.

_When I Look At You – Miley Cyrus. _Lagu itu favorit Hinata, marupan _soundtrack _film favoritnya, dia juga suka novelnya, _The Last Song._ Ceritanya sangat menyentuh, hubungan putri dan ayahnya, itu membuat Hinata semakin menyayangi ayahnya, takut kehilangan ayah. Saat menyanyikan lagu itu, Hinata tak sedikit pun takut terhadap nada-nada tinggi, nada yang dihindari kebanyakan orang di tempat ini. Dia bernyanyi dengan mulus.

"Ahahahah. Seandainya ada piano, pasti lebih asyik lihat Hinata-chan menyanyikan lagu ini sambil memainkan piano. Sayangnya. Sudah ah, sudah. Sai-nii, cepat pegang si mike," ujar Ran sambil mengetikkan lagu pilihan Sai pada _Keyboard _yang ia bawa-bawa sedari tadi.

Video pada layar di depan mereka kini sudah berganti, Westlife. Sai menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sempurna, semua orang di sini menyanyikan lagu cinta favorit mereka masing-masing, jadi ya tak perlu kuatir jelek, karena sudah sering menyanyikannya.

_Saying I love you_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say, but if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_Cos I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you_

_More than words_

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_

_All you have to do is close your eyes_

_And just reach out your hands and touch me_

_Hold me close don't ever let me go_

_More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_Cos I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you_

_More than words_

Sasuke menyanyikan lagu itu sembari menyeringai, mereka kira dia tak bisa menyanyi. Salah besar, sedater-datarnya Sasuke pastilah dia pernah bernyanyi. Tetapi, tak perlu harus ditunjukkan pada orang lain 'kan. Liahtlah, dia menyanyi dengan santai. Di layar saja skor yang ditampilkan sembilan puluh sembilan. Nah, siapa yang menag sekarang mengingat Sai memperoleh nilai sembilan puluh delapan tadi? Tetaplah para Uchiha yang menilai.

Nilainya kembali seperti tadi, 'kan selalu begitu. Semua karena Mikoro sibuk memperngaruhi orang untuk memenangkan Sai, Mita memenangkan Sasuke. Uchiha Ran dan Akari satu-satunya yang tak bisa dipengaruhi, Akari kali ini memang memilih Sasuke, karena dia jujur. Bagaimana dengan Ran?

Hinata meremas-remas tangan Ran, memberi tatapan memohon pada gadis remaja itu. Bagaimana pun yang menikah di sini nantinya 'kan Hinata. "Siapa?" bisik Ran.

"Hei, Miyazaki, jangan coba memaksanya," ujar Sakura.

"Jidat!" Ino menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura terkejut, lalu dia tertunduk.

Hinata ketakutan, pertengkaran kecil tercipta antara Ino dan Sakura. Naruto tercengang, tak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar berusaha. Madara melotot pada Ran, Mikoto menunjukkan tatapan memelasnya. Fugaku, dan Itachi datar. Sasuke senyum-senyum, Sai keringat dingin. Ran menatap kedua peserta, salah satu dari mereka memberikan petunjuk sambil tersenyum lembut. Setelahnya Ran mendapatkan keputusannya.

Apa keputusannya?

.

.

To be Continued…

Or

End Here?

Aha! Kyaaaa!

Udah macam sinetron aja. Hue, hue, aku jadi geli sendiri.

Hinata manja, hm. Memang begitu, ini karena mereka bukan bangsawan. Di mana ayah adalah atasan sementara anak adalah bawahan, jadi pantas Hinata bersikap manja pada ayahnya. Tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, kalian akan tahu Hinata tak semanja kelihatannya. Tak sebodoh yang Sasuke katakana.

SasuHina pernah ketemu? Puisi Hinata bukan hanya menjadi petunjuk bagi Sasuke, tetapi bagi semua pembaca.

Hinata tahu Sasuke dan Sai pada udah punya kekasih.

Author ga bisa update kilat, karena masalah akses yang sulit. Hahaha, gomen, ya.

Tragedy keluarga Hyuuga-nya nanti, ya.

Mudah-mudahan author ga berhenti, ya.

Pedofilnya keterlaluan? Ga apalah, yang penting Hinata ga tersiksa.

16 vs 34? Jangan dibuat gitu dong, nanti Sasuke merasa tua tu. Kasihan si Teme itu. dobe sebagai sahabat ntar ngamuk pula. Lagian Hinata 'kan sedih kalau umur dia dan Sasuke diduel-in begitu. Hahahahahaha…

Oke, oke, ni modem udah mau dipake sama yang punya.

So, see ya!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Tragedy and Romance**

**Rated: T**

.

.

Usai menarik napas dalam-dalam, Ran mulai membuka mulutnya, "Sasuke-nii skornya sembilan puluh sembilan, Sai-nii sembilan puluh delapan. Aku akan menulsi sembilan nama Sasuke-nii, delapan Sai-nii pada kertas kecil, lalu menggulungnya, dan mengocoknya. Terakhir aku memilih satu nama. Yang terpilihlah pemenangnya. Oke, peluang Sasuke-nii satu kali lebih besar dibandingkan Sai-nii. Kurasa ini cukup adil, kumohon jangan ada yang protes. Biarkan takdir Kami-sama yang memilih melalui tanganku."

Para Uchiha mengangguk setuju, sementara Ran keluar dari ruangan untuk mempersiapka pelaksanaannya. Sasuke mengembuskan napas kecewa, bukankah Sasuke sudah memberi Ran petunjuk, kenapa masih ragu? Apa Ran tak bisa membaca maksud Sasuke?

Sasuke keluar menghampiri Ran sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ran sibuk menulis nama Sai-Sasuke sebanyak yang ia sebutkan tadi di ruang tunggu. Sasuke menarik kursi di hadapan Ran keluar dari kolong meja berbahan kayu yang dicat dengan warna hitam.

"Petunjukku kurang jelas? Bukankah dia juga meminta hal yang sama?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke-nii. Kalau kalian tak berjodoh pasti namamu yang akan terpilih nanti," jawab Ran. "Tapi, kenapa kau memintaku memilih Sai? Kalau memang sudah pasrah, kenapa tidak menyerah sejak awal saja? Kakek sendiri bilang Hinata-chan seharusnya untukmu, bukan untuk Sai-nii. Itu pun dia lakukan karena dia yang paling mengenalmu," tambahnya.

"Aku tak mau menyakiti siapa pun."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tak mau. Kali ini biarlah Kami-sama yang menentukan melalui aku. Kalau aku sengaja memilih Sai, apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura-nee padaku? Apa tadi kau tak mendengar ancamannya pada Hinata-chan?"

"Terserahmulah."

"Bisa bantu aku bawakan ini?" ujar Ran. Tangannya penuh dengan kertas yang belum digulung. Jumlahnya tujuh belas. Sasuke menampung kertas-kertas yang disodorkan Ran dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana kalau bukan nama Sai?" tanya Sasuke, Ran terus konsentrasi berjalan di depan Sasuke. Sesekali terdengar orang berteriak dari ruangan-ruangan yang mereka lewati di sisi kanan dan kiri. Ternyata dinding kedap suara pun tak bisa meredam suara orang-orang yang sedang kacau balau.

"Sini, biar kuhitung jumlahnya, dan kubaca namanya. Nanti kalian bersekongkol memenangkan Sasuke," ujar Madara sinis. Sedari tadi dia menunggu di depan ruangan mereka. Mereka bertiga masuk, lalu membuat semua kertas berserak, agar semua orang menyaksikannya. Setelah disetujui semua orang, Ran menggulungnya satu persatu secara acak. Tak ada tanda-tanda kecurangan di sana.

Selesai menggulung Ran memasukkan gulungan-gulungan itu ke dalam toples kecil, dan mengocok-ngocoknya. Mikoto, Mita, Sai, Ino, Sakura menanti dengan wajah cemas. Hinata pun tak kalah cemasnya, "Tenanglah, nee-chan. Kalau dia jodohmu, namanya tak akan terpilih," bisik Hanabi pada kakaknya. Hinata meremas-remas tangannya sampai memerah, wajahnya pucat, dibanjiri keringat dingin, padahal ruangan itu AC-nya menyala. Naruto memperhatikan sorot mata Hinata, tatapan takutnya dia tujukan pada Sasuke.

Mata Ran tertutup, ibu jari dan telunjuknya masuk ke dalam toples kecil, mengambil satu kertas yang paling atas. Setelah mendapatkannya Ran menggenggam tangannya erat-erat sembari menggumamkan doa. "Ini yang terbaik dari Kami-sama."

Perlahan Ran membuka kertasnya, melihatnya dengan tubuh kaku. Lidahnya terasa pahit, dia tak bisa mengucapkannya. Walaupun begitu Ran harus menyelesaikan ini semua, "Uchiha…" Ran mengambil jeda yang sangat lama. Melihat ekspresi itu Hinata, dan Sasuke ketakutan. Ino, Sakura, Sai masih berdebar-debar, Naruto melotot. Itu tadi… Ran menyeringai, "…Sai"

Ino melompat-lompat gembira, Sakura menerjang Sasuke, dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat sambil terisak. Sasuke membelai kepala merah muda Sakura, "Sudahlah. Tak apa-apa," ujarnya. Naruto melihat itu hatinya pun ikut menangis. "Kau bisa bahagia dengan orang lain. Bukankah Naruto masih mencintaimu? Mungkin dia takdirmu, Sakura."

"Tapi, aku hanya mau dirimu, Sasuke-kun. Tak bisakah kita melarikan diri?" Itachi yang berdiri di dekat mereka berdua menggeleng-geleng.

Hati Hinata serasa dibakar melihat adegan mengaharukan dari Sasuke dan Sakura, padahal baru saja dia menangkup kebahagian. "Sabar nee-chan," kata Hanabi sembari mengelus-elus punggung tangan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kompetisi ini telah berakhir. Jadi, kami bisa pulang sekarang," Hiashi menarik kedua putrinya. "Kami permisi," Madara menyalami Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto sambil tersenyum lebar. Itu senyum terlebar sejak kematian istrinya. Kegiatannya terhenti mendengar pernyataan Hiashi.

"Sekarang pukul sepuluh malam. Kalian bermalam di rumahku saja," kata Madara.

"Terima kasih. Tetapi, kami harus pulang."

"Hiashi-san, bolehkah Hinata menginap di rumah kami saja?" pinta Mikoto. Hiashi mengembuskan napas menyerah. Biarpun begitu, kepala keluarga Miyazaki itu tak bisa meninggalkan rumahnya walau satu malam saja, jika ingin meninggalkan rumah dia harus membawa buku-buku penting dari sana.

"Tidak mengapa 'kan Hinata?" tanya Hiashi. Dengan melihat saja Hinata bisa mengerti.

"Tentu tidak, tou-san," jawab Hinata. Mikoto langsung menarik Hinata keluar mengabaikan semua orang yang ada di sana. Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala. Sementara Sakura semakin panas.

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

Hinata memainkan telunjuknya, dia berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke, ragu mengetuk pintu atau tidak. Tangannya hampir mengetuk, namun diurungkan. Kembali seperti itu selama tiga puluh menit. Apa gunakan saja kekuatan keluarganya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di dalam? Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apa-apaan, bagaimana kalau Sasuke sedang telanjang di dalam? Ketuk saja.

Kegelisahan menyerang Sasuke, kenapa si gadis itu harus dibawa ibunya ke rumah. Lihat akibatnya sekarang. Si Sasuke bersembunyi di kamarnya, padahal dia haus, tetapi kalau dia keluar pasti jumpa dengan Hinata dan Mikoto. Tenggorokan Sasuke tak tahan lagi, dia butuh air. Abaikan saja bila bertemu.

Kening Sasuke mengkerut, Hinata mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamarnya. Apa dia tak sadar Sasuke sudah membuka pintu? Atau mau apa dia di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kaki Hinata tiba-tiba tak mau bergerak, gadis itu mematung, wajahnya merah. Untuk menetralkan kegugupannya, dia menggerakkan-gerakkan kedua telunjuk tangannya, maju-mundur, ujung telunjuknya dipertemukan dengan yang satunya lagi.

"Um, ano… aku…" Hinata semakin resah, dia menggesek-gesekkan kaki kanannya pada kaki kirinya, dahi Sasuke semakin mengkerut. "Bo-bolehkah a-aku… me-menyimpan… a-aku i... ngin menyim… pan lu… kisan… paman, apa boleh?" Hinata menunduk menatap gerakan kakinya yang terus bergesekan.

Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya, pintu dibiarkan terbuka, namun Hinata masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Lukisan yang tadi dibuat pria itu dikembalikan padanya, milik Sai pun dikembalikan, Sai menolak, namun Mita dengan hati gembira membawanya pulang.

Lukisan Sasuke bahkan ia lipat-lipat hingga jadi keriput. Dia meletakan lukisan itu atas kepala Hinata. "Kenapa kau menginginkannya?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Etto… a-aku su-suka potongan rambutku da-dalam lu-lukisan itu," ujar Hinata tak sedikit pun dia menatap wajah Sasuke saat bicara. "Um, itu… si-siapa yang pu-punya potongan ra-rambut begitu?" tanyanya ragu.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, "Untuk apa kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Err…" Hinata semakin gelisah, tangannya semakin gencar bergerak meremas-remas. "A-aku… mu-mungkin terlihat le-lebih ba-baik seperti itu…"

"Itu imajinasi. Aku suka perempuan berambut pendek. Kau lihat kekasihku tadi 'kan. Rambutnya juga pendek." Sasuke melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya demi mendapati reaksi si gadis. Ternyata, tangan Hinata terkepal, lalu tiba-tiba berujar.

"Aku mengerti!" jawab Hinata tegas. "Permisi, ya, pa-paman." Hinata memegang lukisannya, dan hendak pergi. Tetapi,

"Tunggu,"ujar Sasuke. Hinata berbalik, "Bisa ambilkan air putih,"

"Tentu. Tu-tunggu, ya." Hinata pergi ke tempat di mana dia bisa mendapatkan air. Dia cukup lelah dengan mansion Uchiha, untuk mengambil air putih saja butuh waktu lama.

Air putih diterima Sasuke, dan langsung ia tenggak habis dengan cepat. Hinata ingin kembali ke kamarnya, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke menginterupsi niat Hinata. Hinata yang penurut pun menuruti kemauan Sasuke.

"Jangan potong rambutmu," ujar Sasuke singkat, padat, jelas.

"Eh?" Kenapa Sasuke tahu niatnya?

"Jangan tanya kenapa, tidurlah!" perintah Sasuke.

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

Kejadian malam tadi terulang pagi ini, calon ibu mertua Hinata memintanya membangunkan Sasuke. Ayam tampan rupanya masih mimpi indah, dalam mimpi dia bertemu dengan malaikat kecil. Tetapi, sayang wajahnya tak pernah terlihat dengan jelas, si kecil itu bagai manusia bermuka rata. Potongan rambutnya yang lumayan jelas, itu pun dia tidak begitu tahu warna rambut itu, yang dia ingat gelap.

Mondar-mandir di depan pintu, menunggu beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke sendiri yang keluar, bahkan pria itu tidak lagi berwajah baru bangun, tetapi wajah baru mandi. Ya, ampun, sebenarnya berapa lama Hinata monad-mandir di situ?

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke datar. Dan gerak-gerik Hinata sama seperti malam tadi. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis ini? Tingkahnya aneh sekali.

"Bi-bibi memintaku mem… bangunkan pa… man," kata Hinata.

"Kau…" geram Sasuke, "…kau sebut ibuku bibi, lalu aku kau sebut paman. Di mana otakmu?" ujar Sasuke kesal. Hinata ketakutan dibuat Sasuke, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak semakin gelisah.

"Ano… a-aku… aku ha-harus panggil a-apa?" Sasuke menyeringai, tak susah memancing si gadis rupanya. Memangnya dia mau dipanggil paman oleh calon istrinya sendiri? Dan terima kasih untuk Hinata yang membuka jalan untuknya.

"Kau panggil ibuku nenek, dan aku paman atau kau panggil ibuku bibi dan aku kakak? Pilihan yang mudah," tawar Sasuke.

"Yang ke-kedua," jawab Hinata.

"Bagus, ayo ke meja makan!" ajak Sasuke. Saat berjalan Hinata melangkah bagai siput, tak bisa disebut melangkah, lebih tepatnya menyeret kakinya. Dia mengekori Sasuke seperti seorang _maid, _Sasuke jadi kesal karena ulah Hinata.

"Adikmu terlihat kuat dan sangar. Kenapa kau tampak lemah, bodoh, dan penakut?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku tak bi-bisa berbuat ba-banyak untuk berubah," jawab Hinata lesu.

"Kau sudah tahu pekerjaanku 'kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Mereka berdua sampai di meja makan, Sasuke duduk di samping Mikoto, sementara Hinata duduk di hadapan Mikoto.

"Itu tak penting, Sasuke. Jangan menakutinya," potong Mikoto.

"Mereka hampir membunuhku, dan kalau identitasku terbongkar, maka satu negara akan memburuku. Lalu, kalau mereka tahu aku punya istri, kalian tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Jadi, bagaimana bisa kalian bilang ini tidak penting? Aku tak menakutinya, tetapi agar dia tahu, setelah menikah denganku hidupnya tak akan tenang" ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Bisa kita lanjutkan ini nanti?" Fugaku buka suara.

"Ti-tidak, paman. Aku tahu, tahu betul apa pekerjaan kakak. Demi Neji-nii, aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku janji, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu," kata Hinata tanpa keraguan.

"Cih, Uchiha selalu menjengkelkan," ujar Sasuke ketus.

_Yokohama_

_ Perjanjian antara Madara dan keluarga Miyazaki sudah dibuat. Madara mengatakan bahwa yang dinikahkan dengan Hinata adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Madara sangat ingin Hinata menjadi menantu di keluarganya, dia tahu betul Miyazaki yang berurusan dengannya itu siapa._

_ Pengesahan perjanjian dilakukan di dalam penjara, tempat Neji ditahan. Neji harus membayar kerugian atas perbuatannya yang dengan sengaja membakar pabrik kertas milik Uchiha. Belum lagi sepuluh nyawa melayang dalam peristiwa itu. Namun, keluarga Hinata tak mampu mengganti semua kerugian itu. Dan saat itulah, Madara memberi penawaran._

_ "Kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan. Aku pergi sekarang. Kalau kalian ingin bicara, silahkan. Tetapi, ikuti peraturan," Hiashi menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya dengan berat._

_ "Uchiha merupakan klan dalam urutan pertama yang harus kita hindari, tetapi kita harus terjebak bersama mereka karena kesalahanku. Maafkan aku, ayah, Hinata," Hinata memegang bahu kakaknya._

_ "Tidak apa-apa, kak. Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

_ "Uchiha Sasuke bukan pria yang dikenal banyak orang. Jadi, kau sedikit aman bersamanya. Tetapi… dia akan menjadi orang yang paling diinginkan kalau identitasnya terbongkar. Sama seperti kakeknya, dia juga seorang mata-mata, sekaligus detektif. Tak pernah ada yang melihat wajahnya saat dia beraksi."_

_ "Dan saat dia ketahuan, maka hidupmu akan terancam. Kau tenang saja, ya. Madara-san berjanji padaku, jika itu terjadi dia akan melepaskanku," Neji membelai kepala Hinata. "Apa pun yang terjadi, kakak akan selalu melindungimu. Jadi kau tak perlu takut." Hiashi keluar dari tempat itu, melihat Neji seperti itu rasanya beban hidupnya semakin berat saja._

Hinata menelan makanannya sambil mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan sang kakak. Madara bilang mereka akan dipertemukan lagi saat pesta pernikahan Hinata. Tak ada satu pun yang membuka suara. Hinata tenggelam ke masa lalu, memori tentang kakaknya berputar di kepalanya.

Satu kalimat terakhir dari Neji menjadi pertanda baginya, bahwa bersama Uchiha Sasuke artinya hidup dalam bahaya. _"Kau akan tahu seberapa bahayanya hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat kau hidup bersamanya." _Namun, benarkah seperti itu?

.

.

To be Continued…

Or

End here?

.

.

Oke, oke….  
saya engga sempat balas review kalian. Maaf, ya.

Tapi, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang udah kejawab di chapter ini.

Ada alasan mengapa Sasuke ga kenal ama Hinata. Pekerjaan+puisi kemarin mungkin bisa memberi gambaran pada kalian bagaimana mereka bertemu.

Baiklah, saya promo fic baru dulu, ya. Judulnya Sweeter Than Honey, one shot SasuHina.

Summary: Kehidupan yang baginya lebih perih dari sengatan lebah ternyata ada sisi manisnya juga. Layaknya lebah yang sengatannya menyakitkan, tetapi bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang amat manis, dan dia menyukainya. Dia menyukai madu.

Monggo dibaca.

Koplak, balas review ga sempat, promo sempat, gaje banget ni Author. Huahahaha. Sekali lagi, maaf, ya.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Tragedy and Romance

Rated: T

.

.

_ Aksi kejar-kejaran terjadi di Chiba saat dini hari. Pria berambut cokelat panjang, wajahnya putih pucat, terlihat menakutkan saat diterpa sinar rembulan yang masih mangkir di atas sana. Dia mengejar berpuluh-puluh orang dan langsung menghabisi mereka semua dengan kecepatan luar biasa._

_ Mereka yang dikejar pria itu adalah komplotan Yakuza, pria ini baru saja dimata-matai, dan Neji, pria itu, tidak akan membiarkan mata-mata yang mencoba mengorek informasi tentang dirinya hidup lama. Dengan pedangnya dia menebas beberapa pria. Sayang ada sembilan orang yang berhasil lolos._

_ Kesembilan pria itu menyelinap ke pabrik kertas milik Uchiha. Neji tak mau menunggu di luar, pria itu masuk ke dalam, dan mencari kesembilan orang itu. Penjaga pabrik yang merasakan pertanda aneh memeriksa keadaan pabrik, dan malahan dilanda kebingungan saat dia berada di tengah-tengah orang berbahaya. Salah satu dari sembilan orang itu menembakkan pelurunya pada si penjaga._

_ "Cih, sial." Umpat Neji. Pria itu menebaskan pedangnya ke sembilan orang tadi, gerakannya cepat. Tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa melihat keberadaan Neji._

_ "Dia…" orang terakhir yang baru saja menemukan fakta mengejutkan mati sebelum sempat menyebutkan apa yang ada dalam otaknya. Neji mengambil pematik api dari saku celana orang terakhir. Pria itu menyalakan api, dan melempar pematiknya ke tumpukan kertas hasil produksi pabrik. Api dengan cepat melahap semua kertas yang ditemukan, dan kebakaran pun terjadi. Menyisakan penjaga pabrik yang lain panik._

_ Neji memandangi pabrik kertas dari luar tembok tinggi yang memagari pabrik itu. "Kuharap Uchiha membantu,"_

_._

_Stay Close, Don't Go_

_._

_ "Apa yang kau temukan Sasuke?" tanya Madara memulai pembahasan tentang kebakaran pabrik kertas Uchiha._

_ "Tak salah lagi, mayat-mayat itu adalah komplotan Yakuza. Mereka mati dengan cara yang sama, dada tertebas. Dengan begitu, yang membunuh pasti hanya satu orang. Orang ini membakar pabrik bemaksud untuk menghilangkan jejak," jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius. Ya, jangan merusak citranya sebagai penerus Madara._

_ "Kau pikir dia berpikir kita tidak bisa menemukannya jika membakar pabrik?" tanya Madara semakin penasaran._

_ "Bukan. Kebakaran yang dia ciptakan digunakan untuk meminta bantuan kita, agar berita tentang komplotan Yakuza yang ditemukan di pabrik kita tidak diekspos. Ditambah, dia ingin kita menahannya secara diam-diam. Ada alasan mengapa orang ini tidak ingin wajahnya dilihat banyak orang."_

_ "Dia meninggalkan pedangnya di pabrik. Dia bermaksud mengundang kita,"_

_ Madara mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata si pelaku meminta bantuan pada mereka dengan cara ini. Mungkin dia benar-benar terdesak waktu itu. Tak apalah dia menerima tawaran, lagian sepertinya orang itu punya hal menarik._

_._

_Stay Close, Don't Go_

_._

_ "Tidak kusangka, Uchiha paling terhormat datang ke sini untuk menahanku," kata Neji. Hinata di sebelanya terus menarik-narik lengan baju kakaknya, meminta penjelasan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Gadis itu tak tahu perihal kebakaran yang terjadi akibat perbuatan kakaknya. Setahunya dari berita televisi, kebakaran terjadi akibat hubungan arus pendek. Lalu, kenapa?_

_ Gadis remaja yang sedang menuntut penjelasan dari kakaknya itu menarik perhatian Madara. Pria tua itu menyeringai begitu sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. "Dia adikmu? Hai, gadis manis! Siapa namamu?" kata Madara sukses membuat Hinata ketakutan dan memilih bersembunyi di balik punggung kakaknya sambil meremas ujung kemeja kakaknya._

_ Hiashi tak heran akan kedatangan pria itu, Neji sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya. Sementara Hanabi, gadis kecil itu menuntut penjelasan dari ayahnya. Namun, kedua pria Miyazaki itu bungkam._

_ "Urusanmu denganku, bukan dengannya," kata Neji tajam._

_ "Sesuai yang kau inginkan. Kalau aku tidak salah mengartikan tindakanmu, kau tak ingin berita ini diekspos. Sesuai yang kau inginkan aku juga sudah membungkam semua orang yang tahu perihal ini, kesembilan anggota Yakuza itu juga sudah kusembunyikan. Kerugian yang kualami sangat besar karena ulahmu."_

_ "Dan setelah aku melihat ayahmu, aku semakin mengerti kenapa kau menjauhi publik. Tidak ada yang tahu ayahmu punya saudara kembar 'kan. Dan aku adalah mata-mata yang beruntung bisa tahu hal itu," kata Madara mengagetkan Hiashi. "Untuk hal ini kalian harus membayarnya, ini tidak cuma-cuma. Awalnya aku ingin kalian bekerja untukku, tapi, yah, aku menginginkan hal lain sekarang." Madara semakin mendekat pada Hinata._

_ "Kau…" geram Hiashi, "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya tajam._

_ "Aku ingin putrimu. Aku punya cucu laki-laki berusia tiga puluh empat tahun yang belum menikah," ujar Madara enteng._

_ "Kau gila," kata Neji. Pria itu hampir mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di wajah Madara, sayang Hanabi mencegah tindakannya itu. "Aku kenal semua cucumu, dan kutahu Uchiha Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau tak bisa memaksakan kemauanmu."_

_ "Aku tak heran kau tahu tentang keluargaku. Dia hanya menganggap gadis pink itu adiknya," kata Madara membenarkan. "Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa. Tapi, bersiaplah disorot publik, dan Yakuza akan segera memburu kalian," lanjutnya._

_ "Nii-san, aku siap," Madara tertawa menyambut suara lembut Hinata._

_ "Lihat. Dia saja tak keberatan," kata Madara penuh kemenangan. "Kau tetap akan ditahan atas perbuatanmu. Tapi, kami juga akan bersikap berbeda padamu."_

"Melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu membuatku merasa ada yang aneh," kata Neji. Dia tentu ingat adiknya waktu itu berat menerima lamaran Madara, tetapi kenapa sekarang gadis kecilnya itu tampak bahagia sekali.

"Ini pernikahan yang luar biasa 'kan?" Madara menanggapi perkataan Neji dengan sungguh menyimpang.

"Kurasa tak mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada cucumu," balas Neji.

"Hm, kurasa mereka pernah bertemu," kata Madara. Hanabi yang sedari tadi menggandeng tangan kakaknya, menggigiti jarinya, pembicaraan dua orang di dekatnya sama sekali tak bisa ia mengerti. Akhirnya, dia kabur dari tempat itu, memilih berada di dekat Ran.

Langkah mungil Hinata mantap menuju ke altar, ayahnya setia mendampingi gadis kecilnya mencapai si calon suami yang sudah menanti di altar. Madara menyebutkan pernikahan ini luar biasa karena tidak ada orang lain di sini, kecuali Uchiha dan orang terdekat mereka. Sesuatu yang luar biasa 'kan, bagaimana orang nomor satu di distrik Uchiha mengadakan pesta pernikahan, dan tamunya bisa dihitung dalam waktu singkat.

Wajah Hiashi datar, namun hatinya tak bisa berhenti kuatir. Bagaimana dia bisa membayangkan hari ini akan terjadi lebih cepat dari yang ia harapkan. Kalau pun ada pesta pernikahan yang harus ia hadiri, seharusnya pesta pernikahan Neji lebih dulu.

"Cucu menantuku benar-benar cantik," kata Madara. Matanya tak pernah berhenti berbinar menyaksikan Hinata yang melangkah dengan anggunnya. Gaun yang cantik pun tak bisa mengalahkan pesona cucu menantunya itu. Begitulah, menurutnya.

"Yah, semakin cantik bila aku yang mendampinginya di sana," balas Neji.

"Kau dan ayahmu sama saja,"

Neji bosan dengan orang tua ini, dia melarikan diri. Langkahnya mengarah pada sosok _pink _yang berurai air mata. Bahkan mantan Sasuke lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya, hatinya masih belum ikhlas jika gadis kecilnya menikah dengan seorang yang lebih pantas dipanggil paman.

"Sudahlah, Sakura, bukan takdirmu bersama Te… oh, hai! Kau pasti Miyazaki Neji, 'kan? Kakaknya Hinata?" Naruto menenangkan Sakura sambil mengelus-elus punggung gadis itu. Tubuh tegap Neji berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kita pernah bertemu dua puluh tahun yang lalu, Uzumaki Naruto," kata Neji.

"Ah, sepertinya, kau ini bukan orang biasa, ya. Pantaslah!" balas Naruto. "Aku baru ingat hari ini. Waktu itu usiamu kira-kira empat tahun, hebat kau bisa mengingatnya dengan baik," tambah Naruto. Tangisan Sakura seketika berhenti mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir kedua orang ini.

"Hn, kalian berdua nampak serasi," kata Neji menaikkan emosi Sakura. Tak ingin ada masalah Naruto menarik Sakura yang berontak akan segera menghajar Neji.

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

Kejadian mencengangkan berlangsung di acara pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata, karena itu si Sasuke ini tadi menjadi bulan-bulanan Neji. Tetapi, untunglah emosi Neji masih terkendali di tangan Hanabi. Kini Sasuke dan Neji dikurung Madara dalam ruangan khusus, agar kedua orang ini membicarakan masalah mereka.

"Seharusnya kau tak melakukan hal itu, Uchiha," kata Neji dengan suara tertahan.

"Kenapa? Dia istriku sekarang. Aku melakukan hal biasa yang dilakukan mempelai pria setelah mengucapkan janji suci. Adikmu itu saja yang terlalu bodoh," balas Sasuke.

"Kau…" geram Neji. Mata putihnya bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya, mencoba bertahan dari emosi meledak-ledak dalam dirinya. "27 Desember. Itu hari ulang tahunnya," kata Neji menyimpang. Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Aku tahu," kata Sasuke meremehkan. Dia kira Sasuke belum tahu profil Hinata. Ayolah, walaupun si Teme tidak mencintai si gadis, bukan berarti dia lepas tangan, tak mau tahu apa pun mengenai si gadis.

"Kau tak tahu. Biar bagaimana pun, adikku itu tampak senang menikah denganmu, keadaannya sekarang membuktikan hal itu. 27 Desember mungkin bisa membantumu," jelas Neji.

"Cih, kau mau bermain-main denganku?"

"Aku mendengar kisahmu yang hanya mencintai pekerjaan, dan mencari malaikat kecilmu," jawab Neji lari dari topik. "Kalian berdua sama, Uchiha Sasuke dan Miyazaki Hinata, jika identitas asli kalian ketahuan, maka satu negara akan memburu kalian. Kalian sangat pas disatukan."

"Kau suka main-main, ya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tahu kau ingat dua puluh tahun yang lalu kita pernah bertemu, waktu itu kau bersama sahabat pirangmu. Kau detektif terbaik di Konoha, maka dari itu, aku tahu kau bisa memecahkan semuanya."

"Kau…" kali ini Sasuke yang menggeram. "…tidak akan bisa mempermainkanku," katanya penuh amarah. Oh, jangan lupakan bahwa Sasuke lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan Miyazaki Neji.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mempermainkanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjaga gadis kecilku." Neji menaiki jendela di ruangan itu, tubuh tegapnya mengahalangi cahaya bulan masuk. "27 Desember adalah awal pencarianmu. Waktuku di sini sudah habis, aku harus kembali ke tahanan. Sampai jumpa lagi," ujarnya, pria itu melompat dari lantai dua rumah Sasuke.

Kaki Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat melihat melalui jendela. Di bawah sana Madara menanti Neji, dan segera membawa pria itu saat dia baru saja mendarat. "27 Desember, ya?" gumam Sasuke.

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

Kelopak mata gadis bersurai gelap masih tertutup, tubuh mungilnya dibaringkan di atas ranjang, gaun pengantinnya yang tadi juga sudah digantikan oleh gaun tidur tipis super terbuka. Gaun itu dipakaikan oleh Mikoto, ditambah dia juga yang membelikan gaun itu sebagai hadiah pernikahan untuk gadis yang kini resmi menjadi menantunya.

Jemari mungil gadis itu bergerak disertai lenguhan kecil dari bibirnya. Perlahan kelopak matanya membuka menampakkan kelereng putih yang sedari sore tadi bersembunyi. Kesadaran gadis itu pun kian membaik, matanya bergerak mengeksekusi keadaan sekitar. Kamar yang didominasi warna gelap menyapa penglihatannya. Kamar siapakah ini?

Perlahan dia bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. Gaun tidur, putih, tipis yang melekat pada tubuhnya membuat dia gelisah, bergerak tak tentu. Pikirnya, pasti seseorang telah mengganti pakaiannya. Mikoto orang yang paling mungkin.

Hinata berdiri di samping ranjang, merapikan tempat yang baru saja dia pakai berbaring. Matanya membulat saat dia menemukan syal rajut ungu muda di bawah bantal. Di ujung syal itu ada benang warna ungu yang lebih terang membentuk dua huruf sama, yaitu 'HH' dan tentu Hinata tahu apa makna kedua huruf itu, 'Hizashi Hotaru' serta segala sejarah yang terukir di balik syal yang ditinggalkan ibunya untuknya.

"Jangan menyentuh barang orang sembarangan," ujar Sasuke yang baru saja masuk. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dengan tanda tanya di jidat yang hanya bisa dibaca oleh si Sasuke. "Ini kamarku… oh, ralat kamar kita maksudku. Jadi, tak salah aku masuk sini. Dan kau tak boleh menyentuh sesuatu yang bukan milikmu," lanjutnya sembari mengambil syal dari tangan Hinata dan menyimpannya di lemari.

"Ano… itu… itu… kakak dapat da-dari mana?" tanya Hinata berusaha mengorek isi kepala Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke tajam. Pria satu ini tidak suka barang miliknya disentuh orang asing. Ya, walaupun syal itu tidak sepenuhnya miliknya. "Kau tak mencoba menggodaku 'kan? Mengingat tadi baru kucium saja kau sudah pingsan," lanjut Sasuke, dia menampilkan seringai jelek penuh ejekan.

"Eh? i… ini… aku juga ku-kurang tahu siapa yang pakaikan," jawab Hinata kikuk, dia mulai memainkan jarinya. Astaga, gaya Hinata yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke gemas. Pria itu mendekati gadis kecil Neji, menatap Hinata dalam-dalam, semakin dekat, dan Hinata terus mundur. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Aku mau baca puisimu waktu itu," bisik Sasuke. Hinata semakin risau, napas hangat Sasuke membuat jantungnya di dalam sana semakin berontak. Apa Sasuke sekarang sudah menyadarinya? Apa karena itu pria ini meminta puisi Hinata? Hinata tak bisa bertahan lagi kerena ulah Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang berkelebat di kepalanya tak sanggup ia lemparkan pada Sasuke.

"Cih, pingsan lagi,"

.

.

To be Continued…

.

.

Chapter ini udah menjawab pertanyaan kalian kenapa Neji membakar pabrik Uchiha.

Dan masalah Sasuke minta Ran milih Sai, karena Sasuke ga tega sama dua sejoli SaiIno. Dia sendiri, kayak dibilang kakeknya, Neji juga. Sasuke mencintai perkerjaan di atas segalanya. Dan Sakura cuma dia anggap sebagai partner, sahabat sekaligus adiknya. Tapi, biarpun begitu, Sasuke juga ga mau nyakitin Sakura dengan menerima keputusan si kakek tanpa ada usaha. Makanya dia suka tu ada kompetisi. Itu 'kan semua ulah si Teme. Dia juga 'kan sayang ama Dobe yang sejak Sakura kecil Dobe udah naksir berat sama Sakura. wuahahaha…

Di chapter depan pertanyaan tentang pertemuan Sasuke dan Hinata bakal terjawab, dan kenapa Sasuke ga ngenalin malaikat kecilnya.

Miyazaki ga ada dendam sama Uchiha. Justru Neji memilih Uchiha sebagai klan yang mungkin bisa ngebantu keluarga kecilnya.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Tragedy and Romance

Rated: T

Pair: SasuHina

.

.

Tubuh super terbuka milik istri Sasuke membuatnya meneguk ludah. Niatnya membenarkan posisi Hinata yang kembali pingsan jadi sedikit terganggu. Tak mau berlama-lama menatap tubuh istrinya, Sasuke langsung menutupi tubuh Hinata sampai kepala dengan selimut.

"Sialan, kau. Apa kau pikir kau seksi, huh?" umpat Sasuke.

Barang-barang Hinata yang dibiarkan tergeletak di dekat pintu kamar Sasuke mengusik pria itu. Pikirnya, mungkin sebaiknya dia membongkar isi tas Hinata. Perlahan Sasuke mendekati tumpukan barang Hinata yang terdiri dari dua tas besar, dan tiga koper. "Huh? Apa dia ini tipe yang suka berdandan?" gumam Sasuke. Dikiranya Hinata sederhana dan palingan dua tas besar cukup menampung barang-barang gadis itu. Rupanya ada tiga koper besar sebagai tambahannya.

Tangan Sasuke hampir saja membuka tas pertama Hinata. Namun, mengingat apa yang baru ia katakan pada Hinata, "Jangan menyentuh barang orang sembarangan," membuat Sasuke mengenyahkan niatnya. Tunggu saja sang istri bangun dari pingsan kedua kalinya hari ini. Tetapi, barang istrinya, barangnya juga 'kan, seperti barangnya juga barang istrinya. Kalau yang tadi itu 'kan bukan barangnya, itu punya orang. Jadi, sekarang tidak masalah membuka tas Hinata.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke hampir membuka tas Hinata, sayang suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatannya. Pintu yang tak jauh darinya langsung saja ia buka, dan menyambut tamu tak diundang dengan wajah datar.

"Hinata sudah sadar?" tanya Mikoto. "Dia harus makan, dari tadi sore 'kan belum makan apa-apa," katanya, masuk sebelum diberi izin oleh Sasuke. "Astaga! Sasuke… kau apakan istrimu?" Mikoto terkejut mendapati kaki Hinata yang sedikit terlihat, kepala gadis itu tak nampak, dia tertutup seolah disembunyikan. Seperti Sasuke baru saja membunuh si istri, lalu menutup mayatnya dengan selimut. Seharusnya disembunyikan dalam lemari saja, Sasuke.

Selimut biru Sasuke disibakkan dengan tergesa-gesa oleh Mikoto, wanita itu segera memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Nadinya masih berdenyut, jantungnya juga masih berdetak. "Ibu, aku tak apa-apakan dia," kata Sasuke meluruskan pikiran jelek Mikoto.

"Zaman sekarang apa yang tak mungkin," ujar Mikoto.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Terserahlah," katanya tak acuh.

Mikoto pergi, dan kemudian kembali lagi dengan minyak aroma terapi, Sasuke tak lagi berada di kamar. Mikoto mengoleskan minyak itu di bawah hidung Hinata. Usahanya itu membuahkan hasil bagus. Hinata kembali menggenggam kesadarannya. "Akhirnya," kata Mikoto. "Kau makan dulu, ya."

Pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan Sasuke yang datang bersama makanan dan minuman di atas nampan. Makanannya berupa sepiring nasi, sup yang isinya wortel, potongan tomat, iga sapi, dan sedikit kacang merah, serta irisan seledri dan daun bawang di atasnya. Sedangkan minuman ada dua jenis air mineral dan susu. Melihat gelagat anaknya, Mikoto mengira Sasuke ini sedang ingin makan di kamar. Mikoto melirik makanan yang dibawa Sasuke, ada tomat, pasti dugaannya benar.

"Oke, Hinata-chan, ayo kita makan," ucap Mikoto. Dia menuntun Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Kaa-san, aku sudah makan," sontak gerakan Mikoto terhenti.

"Ya, sudah. Jangan meracuninya," tanggap Mikoto. "Hinata, makan dengan suamimu, ya. Kaa-san tinggal dulu. Selamat malam, menantu," lanjutnya.

"Kaa-san, aku tidak biasa ma… kan di kamar," kata Hinata menghentikan Mikoto yang hendak keluar kamar.

"Kaa-san, tak usah pikirkan ketidakbiasannya," ujar Sasuke. "Pegang," nampan diopor pada Hinata. Sasuke mendorong ibunya keluar dari kamar, dan membanting pintu. Dia berjalan ke arah Hinata, "Kau lihat apa? Makan!" bentak Sasuke.

Takut-takut Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, memangku nampan setelah dia meletakkan dua gelas di atas nakas, menuangkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk, lalu memakannya terburu-buru. Hinata semakin takut saat Sasuke lewat di depannya, pria itu bermaksud mengambil buku yang dia letakkan di atas nakas.

"Begitu caramu makan?" tanya Sasuke. Dia mengelilingi ranjang untuk naik ke sisi sebelahnya lagi, lalu menempelkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang, dan mulai membaca.

"Beginilah," jawab Hinata singkat.

Buku yang dipegang Sasuke sepertinya tak mendapat perhatian khusus dari Sasuke, karena pria itu terus memerhatikan cara makan Hinata melalui ekor matanya sambil senyum-senyum aneh. Walaupun sesungguhnya Sasuke hanya bisa melihat punggung Hinata, tetapi dari pergerakan gadis itu, Sasuke bisa menerka seperti apa wajah istrinya.

"Letakkan saja di depan pintu, dan kau lunasi hutang puisi padaku," ujar Sasuke dengan mata yang pura-pura fokus pada buku.

"I-iya." Hinata menaruh piring kotornya di depan pintu, dan segera membuka isi tasnya, mengambil satu lembar kertan yang terselip dalam buku jurnalnya.

"Ta-tapi, kak, ini untuk apa?" tanya Hinata. Tangannya berada di depan dadanya, menahan selembaran puisi itu. Kegugupannya berdiri di samping Sasuke terlihat dari wajahnya yang merona, keringat dingin di dahi.

"Aku membaca puisi buatan orang lain, lalu kau pikir apa kata orang jika aku tak membaca puisi buatan istriku? Dan waktu itu satu kata pun tak masuk ke otakku," jelas Sasuke penuh dusta.

"Oh," desah Hinata kecewa. Diberikannya selemabaran itu pada Sasuke, dan suaminya memberikannya buku bacaan agar dia meletakkan buku itu kembali ke nakas.

"Tidurlah. Besok kau tak boleh terlambat bangun. Aku bayar mahal supaya kau bisa ikut program home schooling. Jangan membuang-buang uangku," kata Sasuke. Hinata kebingungan, dimana dia harus tidur? "Tidur di sebelahku, jangan banyak bergerak. Kupastikan aku tak akan melakukan apa pun padamu," jelas Sasuke. "Dan, jangan tanya apa-apa lagi."

Hinata mematung di tempat, berdiri dengan kaki gemetaran. Orang ini tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Tunggu apa lagi, tidak ada malam pertama. Tidur sekarang," kata Sasuke kesal. Hinata berlari kecil mengelilingi tempat tidur, menghempaskan tubuhnya, dan menyelimuti dirinya sampai kepala, di dalam selimut dia berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya. Kenapa Sasuke enteng sekali mengatakan itu semua?

"Ck. Aku jadi mirip kakek," bisik Sasuke.

Puisi Hinata tadi dibaca Sasuke dengan saksama. Sekali di abaca, belum terpikir apa pun. Namun saat dia baca kedua kalinya barulah dia mengerti, dan ini semua berhubungan erat dengan awal pencariannya yang dikatakan Neji berawal dari tanggal 27 Desember. Waktu yang dibutuhkan Sasuke untuk mengerti kombinasi dari petunjuk yang diberikan Neji dan Hinata cukup mengantarkan Hinata kea lam mimpi.

Selimut yang menutupi kepala Hinata disibakkan Sasuke, dan muncullah wajah tenang Hinata. Sasuke menyingkrikan poni Hinata, memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi Hinata. "Malaikat kecilku," bisiknya. Dan malam ini Sasuke terjaga hanya untuk membaca puisi Hinata berulang-ulang sambil memutar kejadian tiga tahun lalu.

_That Day is This Day_

_By: Miyazaki Hinata_

_Kelabunya musim dingin_

_Peninggalan ungu ibu membungkus leherku_

_Di pinggir jalan mendongak menatap langit_

_Kurasakan belaian angin nakal di pipi_

_Jantungku bergemuruh_

_Kutahu artinya…_

_Akan kutemukan hal luar biasa_

_Dan itu kau…_

_Sayangnya, kau dikejar kematian_

_Yokohama_

_ "Teme, berjanjilah kau akan menjaga Sakura bila sesuatu terjadi padaku," ujar seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik. Dia dan seseorang yang ia panggil Teme melarikan diri, karena baru saja ketahuan sedang memata-matai organisasi rahasia paling brutal di seluruh penjuru dunia, Yakuza._

_Organisasi itu dipimpin oleh raja Suna. Suna sendiri adalah negara superpower yang amat ditakuti negara-negara lainnya termasuk Konoha. Organisasi tandingan dari Konoha pun dibentuk, yaitu Akatsuki, dipimpin oleh Klan Uzumaki, anggotanya berasal dari berbagai distrik, pria jabrik dan Teme berstatus sebagai anggota._

"_Diamlah, Dobe!" balas Teme._

"_Aku serius."_

"_Larilah lebih cepat." Mereka berdua terengah-engah. "Kita berpencar. Aku terus, kau ke kanan." Dobe hampir berbelok ke kanan, tetapi Teme mencegahnya. "Aku yang bawa hasil kerja kita."_

"_Apa? Kau mau menjadikan dirimu satu-satunya yang mereka kejar? Tidak." Dobe langsung menjauhi Teme setelah tahu maksud pria itu. Dia membawa kabur hasil kerja kedua orang itu, kamera, alat perekam, catatan yang berisi tentang perencanaan kekacauan yang akan diciptakan oleh Yakuza di Konoha. Teme berharap hasil kerja mereka itu tersembunyi dengan aman di balik mantel cokelat Dobe. Huh, bukan itu yang ia harapkan. Dia hanya berharap Dobe baik-baik saja._

_Demi teman yang ia sayangi seperti saudaranya sendiri, Teme berlari di belakang Dobe, melindunginya sejauh yang ia mampu. Dobe tampaknya mengambil keputusan yang salah. Teme harus menghadapi para pengejar itu sendiri. Dia mengambil pistol dari balik mantel abu-abunya._

_Teme melesatkan puluhan peluru dalam hitungan menit, membunuh puluhan orang sesuai jumlah peluru yang ia layangkan. Tidak ada peluru yang terbuang, semua tepat sasaran. Salah seorang yang masih berdiri terkejut, dia menemukan fakta, ini akan menjadi penemuan paling diinginkan oleh raja Suna._

"_Kau? Black Diamond." Setelah itu dia berusaha melarikan diri. Teme yang identitasnya terbongkar tak membiarkan orang itu kabur, dia langsung menghabisi beberapa orang yang mencoba melindungi orang yang kabur membawa informasi penting itu. Dan akhirnya jantung orang itu ditembus peluru juga._

_Kematian orang itu menjadi pembuka bagi kemunculan musuh-musuh lainnya, kali ini jumlahnya lebih banyak, itu bukanlah masalah jika Teme masih memiliki cukup banyak peluru untuk menghabisi mereka semua, tetapi dia krisis peluru. Kunai dan puluhan jarum beracun pun menjadi pilihan berikutnya. Simpan sedikit peluru untuk keadaan paling darurat._

_Semoga berhasil Teme…_

_Kugerakkan kaki kecilku demi menolongmu_

_Hari itu aku kembali bertarung dengan ketakutan_

_27 Desember_

_Umur Hinata baru saja genap tiga belas tahun, kakaknya tercinta memberikan hadiah yang paling ia inginkan, yaitu jalan-jalan ke Yokohama, ibu kota Konoha. Langit kelabu dan udara dingin waktu itu tak mengurungkan niat kakaknya membawa si gadis kecil jalan-jalan. Kota tak pernah sepi, hanya bencana luar biasa yang bisa membuat Yokohama sepi._

_Kakak laki-lakinya menarik tangannya, melangkah ke sana ke mari, melihat-lihat barang apa saja yang dijual oleh kebanyakan orang kota tanpa ada niat membelinya. Sejenak Hinata berhenti di sebuah butik yang memamerkan gaun pernikahan yang sangat indah, di kepalanya terputar khayalan dirinya sedang memakai gaun indah itu, dan calon suami yang tampan bak pangeran. Senangnya mengkhayal._

_Neji menarik Hinata, tergesa-gesa membawa adiknya itu pergi ke sebuah toko kue dan roti di ujung jalan. "Nii-san, ada apa?" tanya si gadis._

"_Kau akan tahu nanti."_

_Tak lama mereka berdua sampai di depan toko itu, Hinata terdiam meresapi aroma kue, ah kakaknya memang tahu apa yang paling ingin dia lihat. Neji menarik tangan Hinata memasuki toko itu, "Kau mungkin menginginkan kue" ujar Neji._

"_Hm, aku bisa buat sendiri, 'kan. Kita mana boleh boros"_

"_Sesekali tak apa. Kau lihat-lihat saja dulu." Hinata mengangguk terpaksa, dia keluar toko. Ketika di depan, dia mendongakkan kepalanya, langit semakin gelap, ada perasaan aneh yang merasuk ke jantungnya, membuatnya berdebar kencang. Sesuatu sedang terjadi. Dia yakin akan menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa._

_._

_._

_Beberapa pria mengejar satu pria yang tampak habis merampok di jalanan yang begitu ramai, orang-orang tak peduli dengan aksi kejar-kejaran mereka. Terkadang si pria menyempatkan diri menembak ke belakang saat dirasa beberapa di antara mereka hampir menyentuhnya. Setelah itu dia kembali berlari ke gang-gang sempit pemisah bangunan-bangunan bertingkat._

_Di gang sempit dan sepi, seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan potongan aneh menyerupai buntut ayam terengah-engah sambil menghadapi orang-orang yang semakin ganas di hadapannya, dia kehabisan peluru, dan tak ada yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata, hanya dengan tangan kosong._

_Puluhan orang sudah mati di tangan pria itu dalam waktu beberpa menit, orang-orang itu tak ada habisnya, masih saja ada yang berhasil mengikutinya sampai sini, sembunyi pun tak ada lagi gunanya, baunya terlalu menyengat. Bahu kanannya tertembus peluru, darahnya membuatnya sulit sembunyi dari pria-pria yang tampak bagai hewan pengendus._

_Sekali lagi pria itu berhasil menjauhkan pria-pria berpakaian serba hitam dari dirinya, tak mensia-siakan kesempatan dia melarikan diri. Walau ramai tak ada orang yang mau membantu, mereka merasa itu urusan pihak berwajib. Dia yang berlumuran darah bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit di perkumpulan tempat sampah agar baunya sulit dikenal karena bercampur dengan sampah, dia tak sanggup lagi berlari._

_Napasnya tersendat-sendat, sewaktu berkelahi dengan pria-pria tadi, mereka menendang daerah sekitar dada, belum lagi dua peluru bersarang dalam tubuhnya. Hampir saja satu peluru mengenai jantungnya, untunglah tembakan itu meleset. Paru-parunya tak berfungsi dengan baik. Tak tahan lagi akhirnya dia pingsan. Tuhan, ke mana para polisi? Seseorang membutuhkan bantuan di sini._

_Di depan sebuah toko roti gadis bersurai biru keunguan pendek melihat pengejaran yang dilakukan oleh lima pria berpakaian hitam terhadap satu pria berpakaian santai, cocok disebut perampok yang tak ingin mencolok. Pria-pria itu ada yang memegang pistol, ada juga yang membawa pedang. Tanpa rasa takut gadis itu mengikuti keenam pria tadi._

_Dia melihat bagaimana kelima pria itu mengendus-endus seperti anjing. Gadis kecil itu tak perlu melakukan itu untuk menemukan pria berdarah tadi, dengan kemampuan mata yang diturunkan oleh keluarganya dia mampu melihat semuanya walau banyak penghalang, dan segera menghampiri pria yang sudah pingsan._

_Aku sadar memiliki perasaan istiwewa untukmu_

_Permata hitammu redup…_

_Darah mereka tak dapat mengobatimu_

_Aku bingung… kau menghilang_

_Kupikir… kau tak selamat_

_Kuyakinkan diri kau pasti berhasil lepas_

_Dia menembus tubuh pria itu, melihat seluruh organ tubuhnya, dan menemukan masalah pada paru-parunya, dia mengira orang itu cocok disebut paman. Gadis itu mencoba memberi napas buatan, pipinya memanas saat bibirnya menempel pada bibir si paman. Yang pertama tak menghasilkan apa-apa._

_Dua kali, gagal. Yang ketiga kalinya paman itu mulai merasakan oksigen memasuki paru-parunya, dia dapat merasakan bibir kecil dan lembut menempel di bibirnya, mencoba memberi pasokan udara padanya._

_Empat kali, pipi gadis itu semakin panas, warna merah padam mendominasi di wajah putih pucatnya dan untungnya usaha si gadis berhasil di hitungan yang kelima. Napas pria itu mulai teratur, matanya terbuka sedikit, gadis kecil dalam pandangannya tampak buram, tetapi bentuk wajah dan potongan rambut anak kecil itu dapat ia lihat. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengarkan suara si kecil memanggilnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi pucatnya, hingga akhirnya dia kembali pingsan._

_Kehabisan banyak darah, Hinata mulai kebingungan, dia melepaskan syal rajut ungu peninggalan ibunya dari lehernya, mengikatkannya di bahu pria berdarah. Hinata kasihan melihat pria itu, jadi dia putuskan minta bantuan pada kakaknya yang ahli pengobatan tradisional khas keluarganya. Dia menyesal karena tak mempelajari teknik pengobatan dari kakak dan ayahnya. Belum ada satu langkah pun, kelima orang tadi sudah mengepungnya._

"_Kalian akan mati," kata Hinata tegas. Dia langsung menotok salah satu pria pemegang pedang dengan gerakan cepat, seketika pria itu terlihat kesulitan bergerak. Dia berubah menjadi bengis saat melihat paman itu terluka dan penyebabnya sedang menantang di depannya. "Aku tak akan biarkan kalian menyentuhnya lagi"_

_Hinata mengambil pedang pria itu, menebas kelima orang itu, yang salah satu dari mereka hampir saja melukainya, gerakannya cepat seperti seorang _ninja _kelima pria tadi pun mati dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Ucapannya yang terakhir terwujud, darah mengalir dari tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa dalam pandangannya._

_Hinata tak tahu kenapa dia bisa sesadis ini. Yang pasti dadanya serasa dibakar oleh kelima orang itu, mereka yang melukai paman yang berada di balik punggungnya, dan dia marah atas perbuatan mereka. Dia tidak segan menghabisi mereka semua dengan cara mengenaskan. Efek apa yang sedang menguasai hatinya? Entahlah, sekarang dia harus menemui Neji._

_Orang-orang tadi bahkan tak bisa membuat Hinata mengangkat kakinya demi menendang mereka, cukup dengan gerakan tangan saja. Langkahnya yang terburu-buru membuatnya cepat sampai di tempat Neji, "Aku mencarimu, ke mana saja kau? Dan oh…" tangan Neji langsung ditarik Hinata. Neji terpaksa mengikutinya, "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau berdarah?"_

_Hinata dan Neji masih menyusuri gang-gang sempit, sewaktu mereka sampai di tempat pria berdarah, tak ada apa-apa lagi di sana, hanya ada genangan darah. "Apa ini pekerjaanmu, Hinata?" tanya Neji tajam._

"_Aku… tadi, a-ku menolong orang." Neji memijat kedua pelipisnya. Hinata di depannya menangis, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Kenapa dia menangis? Apa karena tahu Neji akan memarahinya?_

"_Aku tak akan marah, asal jangan kau ulangi lagi."_

"_Bukan… aku… ta-takut paman tadi tak selamat. Mungkin ada la-" Hinata terisak. Dia coba bayangkan bagaimana beberapa orang lagi menemukan si paman dan membunuhnya, sebelum dia pergi matanya tak menangkap apa pun di sekitar paman itu. Rasanya Hinata takut, bila ke depannya dia menemukan paman itu ternyata tak selamat._

_Neji merengkuh adik kecilnya, memotong ucapan Hinata, "Tenanglah. Yakinkan dirimu, polisi yang membawa paman itu. Tak apa." hah, padahal paman yang Hinata maksud belum tentu orang baik-baik, 'kan?_

"_A-aku ta-tahu paman itu orang baik, a-aku tak mungkin tertipu."_

"_Aku tahu, aku tak akan marah, dan ini tak akan kuceritakan pada ayah. Berapa jumlahnya?" jelas Neji._

"_Lima"_

"_Sebelumnya lebih banyak."_

_Hinata ingin tahu bagaimana kabar orang itu. Tahun berikutnya dia mencari orang itu di Yokohama, tetapi tak ada hasil, namun dia tak menyerah. Berikutnya dia kembali, terus kembali mencari paman di Yokohama, bahkan sampai bertanya pada polisi, dan bertanya pada orang yang yang tinggal di sekitar tempat di mana dia menemukan si paman. Dan hasilnya…_

"_Tanggal 27 Desember pukul empat sore, ya? Hm, aku mendengar sirine dari mobil polisi. Saat kucoba keluar untuk melihatnya, mereka sudah pergi. Mereka bergerak cepat sekali. Ya, polisi Konoha memang selalu cepat."_

_Hanya itu yang ia dapat, sementara kabar si paman tak diketahui, sulit mencarinya karena Hinata tak tahu namanya siapa. Dan dia tak mungkin meceritakan kronologi peristiwa yang ia alami dengan paman itu pada polisi. Kalau polisi tahu, maka ayahnya pun akan tahu, sementara ayahnya selalu melarangnya berurusan dengan publik._

_Kakaknya juga melarangnya kembali lagi ke Yokohama, tetapi Hinata selalu berhasil menipu kakaknya, setiap tahun dia bilang pada keluarganya berkunjung ke distrik Uchiha bersama Uchiha Ran, namun kenyataannya dia pergi ke Yokohama. Dan dia tak pernah menginjak distrik Uchiha, sayangnya Ran menyetujui perbuatan Hinata itu._

_Oh, Hinata. Seandainya kau tahu, jika menetap di Distrik Uchiha bersama Ran, kemungkinan kau bisa bertemu lagi dengan paman itu sangat besar. Sayang, kau terus mencarinya di Yokohama._

_Hari itu adalah hari ini dalam situasi berbeda_

_Kini tak ada luka, kau menawan_

_Tampan tanpa peluru di bahu dan dadamu_

_Senyum merekah di wajahku_

_Tubuhku memanas, jantungku berdebar_

_Tuhan menyelamatkanmu_

_Hingga sekarang bisa kusaksikan permata hitammu_

_Bersinar terang… menguak kembali kisah lama_

_Anehnya kau melupakanku_

_Atau… bahkan kau tak pernah mengenaliku… sesungguhnya…_

_Ya, mungkin itu kenyataannya_

_First Love at the First Kiss_

_Sesosok pria berambut panjang yang diikat rapi tampak terburu-buru di koridor rumah sakit. Adik semata wayangnya hampir tewas karena pekerjaan. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah ruang gawat darurat, memperhatikan wajah-wajah yang dipenuhi kekuatiran sedang duduk di kursi tunggu._

_Dilihatnya pria berusia kurang lebih tujuh puluh enam tahun, rambut kakek itu berantakan, tersirat kekuatiran di matanya yang lebih besar dari orang yang lainnya. Bahkan lebih besar daripada ibunya sendiri. Sementara sang ayah berusaha menenangkan diri dengan memijat-mijat kepalanya._

"_Tou-san?" panggil si kakak._

"_Kehabisan banyak darah, ditambah paru-paru bermasalah. Tsunade-san sedang menolongnya"_

"_Itachi," ujar si kakek pada pria yang baru datang tadi. Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang kakek. "Mereka semakin berani. Sasuke… dia seharusnya… tak usah melibatkan diri." si kakek beranjak dari keterdiamannya di depan pintu UGD, mendudukkan diri di sebelah menantunya._

"_Aku selalu membujuknya, dan," balas Itachi ragu "dia bilang dia bisa. Kakek harus percaya padanya." si kakek nampaknya ingin menanggapi ucapan Itachi, namun seorang wanita pirang memperlihatkan wajah lelahnya di depan semua orang yang menatapnya kuatir._

"_Stabil. Untung ada yang menolongnya." ujar wanita itu. "Madara-san, cucu kesayanganmu itu kuat, tak usah kusut seperti itu," tambahnya sambil terkikik melihat si kakek kuatir luar biasa. Sama seperti waktu istrinya melahirkan anak pertamanya._

_Madara melepaskan beban kekuatiran dengan hembusan napas lega, ia takut kehilangan sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya. "Dia sudah sadar? Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya._

"_Belum siuman, tunggulah sampai dia dipindahkan ke ruang rawat." Madara mengangguk mengerti, dia beralih ke putranya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia tanyakan._

"_Siapa yang menolongnya?" tanya Madara, niatnya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, atau mungkin membuat sebuah kontrak dengan orang itu agar menjadi penjaga cucunya._

"_Belum ada kepastian. Diduga dia itu seorang ninja, cara membunuhnya sadis sekali. Ada syal rajut di bahu Sasuke, kemungkinan milik orang itu. Apa kita harus mencarinya sampai dapat?" jelas orang yang ditanya, dia adalah Uchiha Fugaku, Kepala Kepolisian Konoha._

"_Lupakan, aku tahu apa maksudmu. Dia mungkin tak ingin ditemukan, pasti pergi saat polisi hampir tiba, dan tak baik mencarinya seolah dia adalah buronan, kesannya kita tak tahu terima kasih."_

_Dan mereka tak pernah mencari orang yang telah menolong Sasuke, dan tak pernah membahas tentang itu lagi. Namun, tidak untuk Sasuke, saat dia sadar, dia menatap kakeknya, ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya, dan rekan-rekan se-profesinya, dan kalimat yang pertama kali ia ucapkan membuat semua orang, kecuali Haruno Sakura, terdiam sembari menahan tawa. Kalian pasti penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan si Saskuke itu 'kan? Beginilah katanya,_

"_Seseorang mencuri ciuman pertamaku."_

"_Teme! Teme! Kau ini!" _

_Di sepanjang hari-harinya dia terus memikirkan siapa orang itu, perempuan atau laki-laki? Seingatnya, bibir orang itu kecil, pasti masih kecil. Dia sempat melihat bentuk wajahnya, dan potongan rambut orang itu pendek dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Ah, kakeknya melarang dia mencari orang itu._

_Sasuke meminta syal rajut pada ayahnya, dan menyimpan syal itu, mungkin takdir akan mempertemukannya kembali pada orang itu, dan saat itu dia akan mengembalikan syal itu serta mengucapkan terima kasih. Ungu. Pasti dia penyuka warna ungu, kebanyakan wanita 'kan, bolehkah dia berharap begitu? Tentu saja boleh, apalagi suaranya terdengar begitu lembut saat meneriakkan na… apa? Bukankah waktu itu dia teriak-teriak 'Paman'? Ayolah, Sasuke, jangan berharap aneh-aneh. Ingat, dia anak kecil, Sasuke. ANAK KECIL!_

_Kakeknya bilang, pastilah Sasuke hanya berimajinasi melihat anak kecil yang menolongnya, namun bila memang bukan hanya sekadar imajinasi berarti anak itu ada di situ saat seseorang membantai para pengejar Sasuke, dan segera membawa anak itu pergi. Artinya anak itu ada hubungan dengan si pembantai, dan juga merupakan penolongnya. Malaikat kecil._

Aku pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

_Senyum merekah di wajah datar Sasuke mengingat bagaimana bibir si kecil me… lupakan. Sasuke mungkin mengira dia senang dengan anak itu seperti anak kecil yang seharusnya sudah ia miliki kalau saja dia menikah di usia muda, delapan belas mungkin. Ingat, Sasuke, ANAK KECIL!_

_Tetapi harus ia akui, satu hari ini ringkasan cerita miliknya adalah, Yokohama, 27 Desember, First Love at the First Kiss._

Hinata selalu bangun pada pukul tiga pagi, bila di rumah dia bangun untuk menenangkan ayahnya yang setiap malam diserang mimpi buruk. Namun, kini dia berada di kamar asing yang segera menjadi taka sing. Ketika dia mendapatkan semua kesadarannya, pria yang sekarang menjadi suaminya dilihantnya tertidur dengan punggung menyandar di kepala ranjang, dan tangannya yang masih menggenggam puisi Hinata.

Posisi Sasuke yang seperti itu langsung diperbaiki Hinata, puisi di tangan Sasuke ditarik Hinata dan diletakkannya di atas nakas. Ketika posisi sudah benar Hinata menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke, dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Sasuke. "Oyasumi," bisik Hinata. Setelahnya Hinata turun dari ranjang, mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon ayahnya.

_"Ya, Hinata. Ayah tak apa," _ujar Hiashi.

"Yokatta." Walaupun sekarang Hinata istri Sasuke, bisakah ia tetap bersama ayahnya? Dia benar-benar tak tega meninggalkan ayahnya dengan mimpi buruk tentang peristiwa dua puluh tahun lalu yang terus mampir di setiap tidur Hiashi. Bila boleh jujur, memang lebih bagus mereka berpencar seperti ini. Tetapi, tetap saja ayahnya di sana bersama Hanabi yang masih kecil.

Hinata memandangi Sasuke setelah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan sang ayah, "Mungkin Tuhan mengirimkanmu untuk membantu kami," gumam Hinata.

.

.

To be Continued…

.

.

"Aku tak akan biarkan kalian menyentuhnya lagi" wah Hinata bisa, lho jadi kejam saat ada yang mengancam keselamatan orang yang ia sayang. Hahaha, jadi teringat pernyataan cinta Hinata ke Naruto. Ahahaha, dia terlihat kejam waktu ngelawan Pein, 'kan? Walaupun jelas pein lebih kuat. Yang pasti di sini Pein ga lebih kuat. Kayak mana sih, Pein-nya aja ga ada di situ? Hahahahaha. Jadi, Hinata ga tau kenapa, tapi dia marah banget liat Sasuke udah berdarah-darah gitu, tapi kelima pria jahat itu masih aja mau nyakitin Sasuke. Ya, jangan salahkan Hinata kalo dia berubah jadi bengis dan mereka berakhir mengenaskan.

Oke, banyak yang bingung soal chapter kemarin, ya. Biasa author pake italic buat surat, puisi, flashback, pikiran tokoh. Jadi, kemarin yang Italic flashback semua.

HH, kenapa bukan Hiashi Hotaru? Banyak yang bertanya-tanya, hehehe, ada deh, ntar rahasianya dibongkar satu per satu.

Sekarang terjawab 'kan kenapa Sasuke tak ingat Hinata, bukan ga ingat hanya saja dia memang ga pernah lihat wajah Hina secara jelas.

Tentang siapa Miyazaki biarkan terjawab perlahan, ya.

Dan yah, Miyazaki itu bisa dibilang sebuah nama keluarga di Jepang, kayak Sato, Suzuki, Watanabe. Lihat aja daftarnya, dan author pilih itu karena memang author suka namanya.

Oke, salam sayang buat reader semua.

Sempatkanlah untuk me-review, ya. Ditunggu, lho.

Author ada fic baru, Changes in the Lostness, baru jadi prolognya. Yah, jika kalian mau membaca, silahkan. Dan akan semakin semangat bila banyak yang meninggalkan jejak. Hehehehe.

See ya!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Tragedy and Romance

Rated: T

Pair: SasuHina

.

.

Di pagi pertama sebagai seorang istri yang baik, Hinata sibuk di dapur membantu sang mertua menyiapkan sarapan. Dia melakukan ini dan itu, banyak sekali hingga akhirnya Mikoto lah yang terlihat sedang membantu Hinata. Mereka berdua terlibat dalam banyak topic pembicaraan sambil tetap fokus pada tugas masing-masing.

Malam pertama yang sebenarnya tak ada menjadi salah satu topik mereka, Hinata digoda habis-habisan oleh seorang yang pantas ia sebut nenek, mengerikan. Lalu topik lainnya mengenai tempat tinggal Hinata di Chiba. Dan yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini adalah tentang pendidikan Hinata. Di sekolah masalah apa yang sering dihadapi, atau bahkan Mikoto bertanya ada berapa banyak anak laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta pada Hinata sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menikah dengan anaknya.

"Tapi, hal-hal semacam itu tidak akan kau temukan lagi. Apa home schooling mungkin akan membuatmu merasa terkurung?" tanya Mikoto sambil mencuci tomat.

"Mungkin pada awalnya terasa aneh. Tapi, karena Ran juga ikut home schooling bersamaku keanehannya pasti akan langsung lenyap. Dia 'kan tipe orang yang ramai," jawab Hinata bersemangat. Gadis ini memang selalu bersemangat bila sedang di dapur, baginya bila berbicara dengan orang asing di dapur, kecanggungannya akan menghilang.

Mikoto tertawa kecil medengar tanggapan Hinata, "Sasuke itu sangat mengerikan, yah, seperti Uchiha kebanyakan. Kalau dia sudah benar-benar suka padamu, kaa-san yakin tidak akan ada sensei laki-laki dalam program home schooling-mu," kata Mikoto sukses membuat pipi Hinata merona.

"Apa sesadis itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Kalian juga pasti penasaran, aku juga penasaran, kalau bergitu mari kita buktikan pernyataan Mikoto.

Sasuke berada di ruang kerjanya yang letaknya tepat di sebelah kamar kebanggaannya. Pria satu ini sedang sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas yang terlihat begitu penting baginya. Untuk menit-menit ini dia membaca _curriculum vitae _seorang pria—Maeda Shiniji—yang tempat tinggalnya terletak di bagian Timur distrik Uchiha.

"Terlalu muda," gumam Sasuke. Dia meraih gagang telepon di sisi kanannya. Kemarin Shiniji sudah lewat penyaringan, dia diterima sebagai tenaga pengajar karena prestasinya, lulusan terbaik dari universitas terbaik pula di distrik Uchiha sekaligus yang terbaik di Konoha.

_"Tapi, tuan, bukankah kemarin anda sendiri yang menyatakan saya diterima?" _suara di seberang sana terdengar lembut, namun nada kecewa samar-samar terdengar.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku sendiri yang akan menjadi pengajar di bidang fisika. Kuharap kau tidak lupa siapa yang sedang berbicara denganmu."

_"Maaf, tuan. Ya, tentu saya ingat."_

"Jangan terlalu kecewa, sebagai gantinya aku akan memasukkanmu ke perusahaan otomotif keluarga Nara. Itu jauh lebih menarik bukan?"

Dan setelah itu Shiniji memperdengarkan ucapan terima kasih berlebihan yang membuat Sasuke sedikit bosan karenanya. Sasuke tidak berhenti di situ, dia terus menimbang-nimbang pria mana yang boleh mengajar Hinata. Pengajar wanita sendiri diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Ini terlihat mesum." Lalu Sasuke menelepon menyampaikan berita duka mendalam pada dia yang kemarin sudah diterima. "Ini terlalu tampan, berbahaya." Kemudian dia menelepon. Habis. Habis semua tenaga pengajar pria dikecewakan oleh Sasuke, "Semua pria memang berbahaya," ujarnya.

Ruang kerja Sasuke kembali sepi. Si pemilik tampaknya sangat bersemangat pagi ini, dia bersiul-siul sambil melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi pria satu ini berdandan bagai wanita, lama sekali. Masih di dalam kamar mandi, dia menatap dirinya di cermin. Dia awet muda.

"Jika ingat umur, awet muda sirna seketika," bisiknya.

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

Kunyahan-kunyahan lembut dan anggun milik keluarga Uchiha diperhatikan Hinata dengan serius, ini merupakan perintah Uchiha Fugaku, agar Hinata mempelajari cara makan para bangsawan. Sekalipun tidak diperhatikan cara makan Hinata sudah sekelas dengan bangsawan, itulah yang biasa disebut Hanabi bawaan lahir. Jelas berbeda dengan Hanabi yang makan tanpa aturan.

"Hari ini kau makan banyak sekali, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto. Wanita itu sudah selesai sedari tadi, lalu disusul oleh Fugaku, dan Hinata. Ada aturan istimewa dalam keluarga ini. Tak ada satu pun yang boleh meninggalkan meja makan jika ada seorang anggota keluarga belum selesai makan. "Apa rasanya enak sekali?" tambah Mikoto.

Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke menatap Sasuke penuh harap, semua yang ada di meja makan 'kan masakannya, jadi jawaban Sasuke atas pertanyaan Mikoto sangat penting untuknya.

"Biasa saja," ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Biasa saja? Lidahmu berdusta, tapi perutmu yang sekarang dipenuhi makanan itu tak bisa berdusta," kata Mikoto.

"Hei, Bocah! Bersiap untuk kelas pertama," tegas Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Iya, nii… pa-paman," tanggap Hinata. Dalam hati sungguh dia geram disebut bocah begitu.

"Oh. Sudah bisa kesal, ya?" Sasuke menarik kedua pipi Hinata. "Berani kau sebut aku paman lagi, kumutilasi kau," tambah Sasuke.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" geram Fugaku.

"Baiklah. Dan kau, Nona, segeralah ke tempatmu belajar." Akhirnya kedua pipi gembil Hinata terlepas juga dari cengkraman paman. Terlihat seperti kesal Sasuke melenggang, padahal kalau boleh jujur, _"Detak jantungku semakin jauh dari normal." _Huh! Sepertinya kesal bukanlah cara yang baik untuk meredakan ketidaknormalan detak jantungnya.

"Kenapa dia? Pipi Hinata merah begitu 'kan karena ulahnya, lalu pipinya, sedikit merah walaupun tak ada yang menyentuh," bisik Mikoto. "Hinata-chan, biar Haku-san yang membersihkan meja, kau sebaiknya bergegas. Sasuke itu kalau ngamuk lebih menyeramkan dari monster."

"Benarkah?" Mikoto mengangguk. Si Bocah pun pergi bagai dikejar-kejar setan. Fugaku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau begini bisa jadi aku mati sebelum melihat cucuku tumbuh. Aku jadi iri pada ayah sendiri." Mikoto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Seharusnya kita paksa mereka menikah muda, dan Hinata mungkin akan lebih nyaman menjadi cucu menantu," timpal Mikoto.

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

Dengan berbalutkan gaun santai sebatas lutut berwarna _peach _Hinata duduk manis di kursi panjang dengan meja panjang pula. Buku-buku yang ia butuhkan selama proses belajar sudah tertata rapi di atas meja. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah fisika, ibu mertuanya bilang gurunya adalah seorang _fresh graduate _dari universitas terbaik di Konoha.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Akhrinya Ran datang juga." Ran yang dimaksud langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah kanan Hinata. Untuk mata pelajaran kali ini bukan merupakan kesukaan Hinata, namun kesukaan Ran.

Hinata menatap Ran lekat-lekat, dan kerutan pun menghiasi kening Hinata. Ran memakai seragam sekolah, ya, walaupun sesuai janji kemarin sebelum mereka berpisah, pakaian sopan seperti apa saja asal warnanya _peach. _Ya, modelnya sama seperti seragam sekolah, namun warnanya _peach _dari ujung hingga ke ujung_, _biasanya 'kan perpaduan warna gelap dan putih.

"Hm, apa saja asal warnanya sama 'kan. Sudahlah, soal pakaian tak usah dipusingkan. Sekarang di mana sensei kita?"

"Terlambat mungkin," jawab Hinata sekenannya.

"Mungkin agak gugup, ya, dia. biasalah. Mm, sensei kita kali ini tampan, muda, dan jenius. Pasti senang bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Dia itu…"

Sasuke datang dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan waktu sarapan tadi, celana santai biru tua semata kaki dengan bagian atas kaos putih tipis lengan panjang yang kembali membuat Hinata merona. Berhubung Hinata dan Ran menghadap ke pintu, jadi mereka celingak-celinguk untuk melihat guru baru mereka. Ran karena keinginan melihat guru tampan, sementara Hinata melakukannya agar jantungnya sedikit tenang.

"Bocah setan, home schooling bukan untukmu, jadi kembalilah ke sekolah," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk hidung Ran.

"Di mana? Di mana Maeda Shiniji?"

"Kau tidak punya hak bertanya di sini, kembali ke sekolah,"

"Bibi Mikoto sudah memberiku izin," balas Ran berapi-api. "Kakak sendiri tak ada keperluan di sini."

"Oi oi, uangku yang dipakai untuk membayar para tenaga pengajar." Keributan mulai memecah keheningan di perpustakaan keluarga Uchiha. Hinata yang terabaikan hanya bisa _sweatdrop. _"Jadi, atas perintah penyalur dana, kau keluar dari sini sekarang juga!"

"Ano… nii-san, a-aku yang mi-minta Ran be-belajar bersamaku.Jadi, kalau dia keluar aku juga," kata Hinata.

"Hn. Kita mulai,"

"Mulai? Di mana Maeda Shiniji?" tanya Ran.

"Dia berubah pikiran. Dia lebih memilih kerja di perusahaan Nara ketimbang menjadi guru. Jadi, aku yang menggantikannya," jelas Sasuke tak bisa dipercaya.

"Apa? Tidak…" berbagai protes dilontarkan oleh Ran. Hinata jelas senang kalau suaminya adalah gurunya. Dan untuk menghentikan protes Ran akhirnya dia buka suara.

"Ano… Ran-chan, hmm… menurutku seharusnya kau tak boleh protes begitu. Bagaimana pun itu 'kan keputusan Maeda-san."

Saat proses belajar-mengajar berlangsung Sasuke terus fokus pada Hinata. Ran dibiarkan belajar sendiri, ya meskipun sesekali Sasuke terpaksa menjawab pertanyaan Ran. Hari pertama sekolah, sudah sangat membosankan bagi Ran, namun tak akan ada kata bosan bagi Hinata walau guru untuk semua mata pelajaran hari ini adalah Sasuke.

Ran menggerutu setelah acara belajar mereka selesai, dia menuntut agar Sasuke jujur saja bahwa semua guru-guru yang katanya berubah pikiran itu sama sekali tidak berubah pikiran, dan malahan Ran yakin bahwa Sasuke lah yang berubah pikiran. Di sudut perpustakaan Ran terus menyudutkan Sasuke, sementara Hinata berkutat dengan buku-buku sejarah yang ada di perpustakaan itu.

"Jadi, Sasuke-nii, kau menyukainya 'kan?"

"Tidak,"

"Jadi, untuk apa kau tidak jadi menerima tenaga pengajar pria? Aku kenal kau, Sasuke-nii. Kau tidak percaya dengan semua pria itu 'kan? Walaupun kau tahu mereka tidak mungkin menyentuh Hinata-chan, tapi kau juga tidak terima kalau mereka memandangi Hinata. Mengaku sajalah,"

"Terserahmu saja, pulang sekarang ke rumahmu," ujar Sasuke sambil menerima panggilan melalui ponselnya. "Hn." Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasan dari orang di seberang sana dengan serius, ekspresinya pun berubah dingin, semakin jauh Sasuke meremas ponselnya semakin kuat seraya menggeram.

"Aku tahu. Malam ini kita susun rencana." Sasuke menutup teleponnya, mengabaikan Ran yang terus bertanya padanya, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata.

"Nona, kemas pakaianmu secukupnya dan pergi ke rumah kakek sekarang juga… jangan tanya apa-apa lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan." Hinata kebingungan karenanya, namun dia tetap mengikuti kata Sasuke. Di luar perpustakaan Mikoto yang ingin masuk mendapati Hinata membuka pintu.

"Kita langsung pergi. Di sana pun sudah ada pakaian khusus untukmu. Neji pun dalam perjalanan ke sana," jelas Mikoto.

"Ada apa?" Hinata tak tahan bertindak tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan sekarang. Yang pasti ini keadaan…" ujar Sasuke. Pria itu kini bergerak menjauh dari pintu, membelakangi Hinata, berusaha menutupi wajah cemasnya. "…darurat." Sasuke lenyap dari pandangan Hinata.

.

.

To be Continued…

.

.

Maaf, ya. Saya lama banget baru balek. Ini author udah masuk kuliah. Hahahaha. Kalau udah gini author cuma bisa mencari celah agar bisa mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dan lagi author fokus dulu pada novel yang kemarin disertakan dalam lomba. Jadi, ya beginilah minna. Pikiran author terbagi-bagi ke banyak hal.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Tragedy and Romance

Rated: T

Pair: SasuHina

.

.

Markas utama Akatsuki kini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dari ANBU—baik mereka yang bergerak di bawah perintah Danzou maupun Uchiha Itachi, dan Bayangan Hitam. Sebagai anggota Akatsuki Sakura dan Naruto pun ada di sana. Naruto berulang kali menelepon Sasuke, agar pria yang baru saja menikah itu bisa datang lebih cepat. Soalnya rapat besar-besaran ini tidak akan dimulai tanpa dirinya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sakura yang biasanya juga heboh soal Sasuke malahan terlihat tak peduli. Mata hijaunya ia arahkan tepat pada istri Uchiha Shisui yang duduk bersama rekan-rekannya. Rambut pirang wanita yang hampir kepala tiga itu kini berubah menjadi hitam. Sakura iri tentang itu, Komi masuk ke organisasi Bayangan Hitam saat usianya dua puluh tahun. Sakura bangsawan utama, dan setelah menginjak usia dua puluh enam pun dia masih belum diterima di organisasi pembantai itu. Gadis _pink _itu ingin menghitamkan rambutnya untuk alasan tugas.

"Bangsawan utama bukan berarti selalu menang dari bawahan," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura

"Teme, suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba begitu. Kau buang-buang tenaga," sergah Naruto.

"Lima panggilan di ponselku semua darimu 'kan," kata Sasuke dingin seraya menatap Naruto dengan tajamnya. Naruto garuk-garuk kepala sambil lihat kiri kanan.

"Ya, maaf, Sasuke," katanya penuh penyesalan. Sakura sepertinya tak mau tahu tentang Naruto maupun Sasuke. Dia masih sibuk memikirkan kekalahannya di hadapan Uchiha Komi. Hah? Lihat 'kan, wanita itu bahkan mampu menyandang nama Uchiha, sedangkan dirinya, harapannya habis untuk mendapatkan nama itu.

Dengan kepalan tangannya yang sedari tadi tampak begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, Sakura menghantam kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Sontak Sasuke dan Naruto kaget, kedua pria itu segera menjauh, Sasuke pergi ke panggung, sementara Naruto bergabung dengan kakak sepupunya, Uzumaki Nagato selaku pemimpin Akatsuki. Kursi besi dilapisi beludru merah itu peot, Sakura sendiri tidak merasa kesakitan, malahan dia mencari pelampiasan baru.

Sakura sangat kuat, namun sulit sekali baginya untuk bisa bergerak cepat seperti anggota Bayangan Hitam. Kecepatannya jauh dibawah standard untuk masuk organisasi paling rahasia di Konoha itu. Jika Akatsuki dan ANBU telah diketahui keaktifannya, maka para bayangan hitam tak dapat diselidiki. Bahkan nama organisasi itu saja belum pernah didengar oleh siapa pun.

"Uchiha Komi dan Miyazaki Hinata kalian adalah benalu!" geram Sakura.

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

Mata ungu Hinata bergerak ke sana kemari meneliti setiap lorong yang ia dan Mikoto lewati. Ibu mertuanya itu menuntunnya melewati lorong-lorong sempit di mansion mereka. Lorong yang dilingkupi kegelapan, namun cahaya lampu yang ada di atap lorong berpendar ketika mereka berada satu meter dari lampu.

Gadis itu mulai kebingungan, kemana ia akan dibawa. Jika pergi ke rumah kakek mengapa mereka malah berlari di lorong ajaib ini dengan beberapa lelaki bertubuh kekar mengikuti mereka di belakang.

Di saat Hinata sibuk menilik lorong yang ia jalani sekarang ini Mikoto berhenti, dengan cepat tangan wanita tua itu menekan simbol klan Uchiha di dinding sebelah kiri mereka. Ruangan penuh buku menyambut mereka, Mikoto segera menarik tangan Hinata yang melamunkan entah apa masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Sampai di sini, kalian kembalilah," ujar Mikoto pada pria-pria tadi. Para pria menanggapinya dengan anggukan tajam dan segera melenyapkan diri.

Setelah keduannya masuk, dinding lorong kembali menutup, di tempat itu kini hanya tersisa kegelapan. Tak ada lagi cahaya. Sementara di dalam perpustakaan rahasia Uchiha Sasuke lampu langsung menyala dengan terangnya. Di tengah-tengah rak buku ada meja yang di atasnya ada beberapa _kunai. _Hinata terpukau dengan semua buku yang ada di tempat itu. menakjubkan.

"Ini pespustakaan rahasia suamimu, isinya dokumen-dokumen curian dari negara tetangga, dan buku-buku langka yang kebanyakan juga merupakan curian." Ini kedua kalinya Mikoto masuk tempat ini. Semenjak menjadi ibu rumah tangga, dia berhenti dari organisasi Bayangan Hitam. Ada tempat rahasia di bawah perpustakaan ini. Atas permintaan Sasuke, Mikoto membawa Hinata ke tempat Madara melalui tempat rahasia itu.

"Apa aku boleh membaca semuanya?" tanya Hinata. Mikoto terkikik geli dengan pertanyaan seperti itu di saat keadaan genting begini.

"Kaa-san tidak tahu, nanti tanya saja pada Sasuke, ya." Mikoto menarik Hinata yang sibuk melihat-lihat ke samping meja, kemudian mengambil kelima _kunai _di atas meja. "Jangan ke mana-mana, ya, Hinata-chan." Mikoto melempar _kunai _melewati celah rak yang terletak di sebelah kanannya.

Kipas merah di dinding bercat putih adalah target Mikoto, ketika _kunai _tertancap di kipas pertama, semua lampu mati. _Kunai _berikutnya Mikoto lemparkan ke depannya, tepat mengenai kipas kedua, kemudian ke kirinya, dan terakhir ke belakangnya.

Dengan semua keterkejutan yang Hinata miliki ia bersama Mikoto terjun tiga meter ke bawah dengan sangat cepat. "Ada benda semacam pohon dengan enam cabang yang merekat di bagian bawah lantai yang kita pijak, dia muncul dari bawah sini saat kaa-san melempar _kunai _ketiga, dan _kunai _terakhir adalah perintah untuk menarik kita," jelas Mikoto tak membuat Hinata mengerti.

"Kapan-kapan saja kita lihat videonya bersama-sama. Agar kau tidak bingung dengan cara kerja semua peralatan suamimu itu," ujar Mikoto menghentikan tatapan penuh tanya Hinata.

Di tempat di bawah mansion Uchiha, Hinata kembali di bawa menjelajahi lorong sempit seperti di atas sana, lampu-lampunya juga memiliki cara kerja yang sama. "Ke mana lorong ini akan membawa kita?" tanya Hinata seraya menyamakan langkah cepat Mikoto. Sebelum Mikoto menjawab di depan mereka terlihat sosok hitam yang ternyata sebuah robot _ninja._

_ Kunai _terakhir yang dipegang Mikoto langsung diserahkan pada robot itu, mata merah robot _ninja _itulah yang paling jelas. Hinata sedikit ngeri melihatnya, ternyata suaminya memiliki hal-hal aneh begini. "Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata, istri Uchiha Sasuke," ujar si robot di depan pintu baja bercat silver.

Pintu baja yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini terbuka. Pintu itu ternyata membawa Hinata dan Mikoto ke dalam elevator yang nantinya siap membawa Hinata dan Mikoto turun sepuluh meter. "Robot itu diprogram hanya untuk mengenali kakek, ayah, ibu, kakak, dan istri seorang Sasuke. Jika kau bukan salah satu di antara yang kusebutkan tadi, maka robot itu akan menghabisimu. Dan pintu elevator tidak akan terbuka jika robot itu mengatakan "Aku tidak mengenalnya." Huh,"

"Siapa yang merancang pengamanan seperti ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Suamimu. Dia tak percaya pada siapa pun, jadi dia usahakan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keamanannya adalah buatannya sendiri," kata Mikoto sedikit menjelaskan.

"Tapi, kapan Sasuke-nii menandaiku?" elevator berhenti, pintu terbuka, dan jalur kereta api bawah tanah menyambut mereka.

"Entahlah, mungkin sehari sebelum kalian menikah." Mikoto melihat ke sekeliling, kereta yang direncanakan datang menjemput mereka belum tiba. "Tidak biasanya terlambat," gumamnya.

"Ano, kaa-san, jika keadaan darurat, Ran kenapa tidak ikut bersama kita?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu Sasuke sudah punya istri, kecuali pemimpin setiap klan yang ada di Konoha, teman dekat Sasuke, dan Uchiha lainnya. Kau tahu suamimu itu dikenal sebagai pengusaha kaya raya yang jarang dipublikasikan karena sifatnya yang suka bekerja lewat komunikasi jarak jauh, banyak saingan, yang artinya musuh di mana-mana. Belum ada yang tahu pekerjaannya sebagai tukang curi dokumen rahasia negara orang."

"Banyak yang harus kau tahu tentang dia, selama ini kakakmu hanya memberi tahumu, Sasuke akan dikejar-kejar jika identitasnya terbongkar. Suamimu itu penipu, di mana-mana dia punya nama lain, tidak romantis, dingin, kaku, pencari masalah, sama seperti kakeknya. Meskipun begitu Sasuke belum mengalahkan rekor kakeknya. Uchiha Madara itu penantang maut, tidak ada orang yang cukup berani memata-matai klan Hyuuga, tetapi orang tua satu itu menyusup juga ke negara Hyuuga."

Mendengar nama yang amat sangat Hinata kenal membuatnya terkejut. "Hyuuga?" katanya, "Kakek mengesankan," tambah Hinata.

"Kau terkejut juga 'kan? Bagaimana tidak, leluhur Miyazaki yang katanya dekat sekali dengan Hyuuga saja tak berani mengenal senior mereka itu dengan sangat dalam. Hyuuga sangat tertutup, dan tak ada yang berani membuka mereka."

Bunyi halus kereta bawah tanah mengusik pembicaraan Mikoto dan Hinata, kereta behenti tepat di depan mereka. "Kalian tidak biasa," sindir Mikoto. Kedua pria yang menuntun mereka naik ke kereta menunduk minta maaf pada Mikoto.

"Rencana penyerangan mereka menyita perhatian, Nyonya," balas salah satu dari pria itu. "Jalan sekarang." Kereta pun bergerak cepat di jalur bawah tanah khusus keadaan darurat. Petugas kereta terdengar sangat ramh, "Saya dari ANBU, Nyonya. Ini tugas khusus, senang bisa bertugas untuk anda," jelasnya.

Mata petugas itu terus fokus pada Mikoto, sementara Hinata diabaikan, dianggap tak penting. Dilihat dari penampilannya saja, pastilah gadis itu gadis rumahan yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. "Kalau keadaan darurat begini, harusnya anda berada di samping Fugaku-sama. Apa Sasuke-sama meminta anda untuk membawa istrinya?"

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, membuat keduanya menyatu. _Mudah sekali meremehkan orang, ya! _Pikirnya. Tangannya bergerak mengibas-ngibaskan ujung gaunnya. Melihat punggungnya dengan resah, seolah menilik dirinya sendiri. Rambut halus, panjang, dengan poni yang pastinya tidak dimiliki gadis yang biasa bekerja menghajar orang.

"Ya, begitulah. Sangat beruntung kau dipercayakan mengawal perjalanan istri Sasuke," jawab Mikoto.

"Cukup baik," katanya, mata pria itu menusuk Hinata. "Ini seperti menjaga sang ratu, yang terlihat anggun dengan sifat pemalunya," tambahnya.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, tuan," tegas Hinata, dia mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela, memperhatikan gelapnya terowongan yang dilewati kereta, hanya diterangi lampu remang.

"Sayangnya saya tak pernah salah menyimpulkan, Nona. Sorot mata anda menjelaskan semuanya. Itu terlalu jelas, Nona," balas pria itu. Umur dua puluhan kelihatan membuatnya belum dewasa sepenuhnya. "Sepuluh detik lagi kita sampai."

"Anda akan menyesal ketika anda menemukan penilaian yang anda lontarkan ternyata salah," bisik Hinata. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, dan segera meninggalkan kereta bersama Mikoto.

"Perjalanan singkat, tanpa pengawalan pun harusnya sukses," gumam pria tadi.

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

Senyapnya ruang rapat para alat Konoha, nampaknya membuat Naruto terlalu bosan. Pendapat frontalnya ditolak mentah-mentah, rencana usulannya terlalu berisiko. Huh, rivalnya, Sasuke selalu diunggulkan, bahkan penolakannya pun dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku menyesal dia menjadi pemimpin di balik layar," bisik Naruto.

"Keadaan setiap distrik harus tetap terlihat tenang. Pergerakan kita harus cepat, tak terlihat, dan hati-hati, aku tidak mengizinkan sifat ceroboh." Tatapan Sasuke dari atas panggung sana diarahkan pada si pirang yang selalu mencolok. "Untuk itu, para bayangan bergerak di atas, sementara, ANBU bersembunyi di bawah sambil mengawasi."

"Akatsuki diharuskan bergerak menjadi agen ganda, sesuai fokus masing-masing, serta yang paling utama bagi Akatsuki adalah informasi. Serangan mereka pun samar, kalian harus jeli, dan simpan informasi sekecil apa pun. Kita masih belum tahu di titik mana saja mereka akan menyerang, karena itu pikirkanlah dengan hati-hati."

"Dugaan awal yang bisa kuperkirakan saat ini adalah, tujuan mereka masih sama dengan tujuan mereka lima tahun lalu, mencari penjara Orochimaru, atau dokumen rancangan senjata yang pernah kucuri. Pastikan kalian melakukan pengawasan ketat di laboratorium senjata Senju."

Para peserta rapat mulai berbisik-bisik, ada sebagian yang tidak setuju, sebagian lagi setuju. Mereka yang tidak setuju rata-rata merasa lebih baik langsung memberikan serangan nyata pada para pengganggu dari Suna sebelum mereka berhasil menyentuh titik-titik rencana penyerangan.

"Sebaiknya kita menyerang sebelum diserang," ujar Danzou, dia duduk di tengah-tengah bawahannya. Topeng-topeng dengan corak sama menyembunyikan wajah-wajah serius—mungkin tidak semua fokus—bawahan pria tua yang tidak pernah menyukai Uchiha, sejak dulu pria ini sangat ingin membantai habis klan Uchiha.

"Jika ada pertanyaan tentang tugas kalian, bicara, jika tidak, keputusanku sudah bulat. Tidak ada kata yang boleh kalian uangkapan untuk sebuah penolakan. Ini juga berdasar pada pesetujuan sebagian besar orang di sini." Sasuke tahu ketidaksukaan Danzou pada Uchiha, beberapa kali pria tua itu sempat menantang kakeknya duel di arena pertandingan Konoha.

Donzou mendecih di tempat, bawahannya pun mulai berdesas-desus. Beberapa mereka menjadi pengikut ANBU Nee juga karena tidak suka Uchiha yang terus menerus memimpin. Di mata masyarakat presiden Konoha sekarang adalah raja dari Distrik Senju, tapi siapa yang tahu kepemimpinan kembali diserahkan pada keturunan Uchiha. Sehingga Uchiha Sasuke disebut-sebut pemimpin di balik layar.

Bagaimana pun adalah keputusan dewan Uchiha Sasuke dijadikan presiden di balik layar. Orang sejenis Sasuke sangat suka mencari ulah dengan negara lain, pekerjaannya sebagai tukang curi dokumen rahasia menjadikan Konoha sebagai negara yang tak tersentuh kerusakan yang disebabkan asing. Siapa pun yang berencana mengusik kedamaian Konoha segera diketahui. Walau kali ini Sasuke cukup menyesal menyerahkan tugas mencari informasi pada bawahannya.

Tidak sampai di situ, Uchiha Sasuke juga bayangan hitam yang paling ditakuti. Pembunuh berdarah dingin adalah sebutan yang paling pantas untuk pria satu ini. Sikap ganasnya juga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya berpikir seribu kali untuk berkhianat. Di antara semua orang di ruang rapat, ada beberapa orang yang merupakan mata-mata, namun setelah mereka kenal dengan Sasuke, mereka urung berkhianat.

"Aku ingin menemui istriku…" Sasuke mendongak menatap lampu yang menyala begitu terang. "Terakhir," katanya meluruskan wajahnya, menunjukkan tatapan menusuk, "Jika berkhianat kalian sudah melihat contohnya. Tidak akan kubiarkan mati, hidup dalam siksa dunia sampai sang malaikat kematian menjemputmu." Ancaman yang membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri.

.

Stay Close, Don't Go

.

To be Continued…

.

.

Rasanya ini agak gila, saya semakin gila. Maaf, ya, readers. Kesannya saya sombong, ya. Ga bales review readers. Hahahaha… ga sombong, lho, cuma ga sempat aja. Saya hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan cerita yang terus berjalan.

Ok, boleh saya menanyakan soal gaya penulisan saya. Menurut kalian seperti apa? Saya butuh masukan. Atau kalian masih menemukan kesalahan, atau kata-kata yang harusnya diganti atau ditiadakan saja. Begitu aja sih. Yah, disempatkanlah memberi penilaian.

Kampret kali author satu ini, bales review readers ga sempat, tapi minta readers menyempatkan diri mengetik penilaian? Dasar kampret!


End file.
